Horizontes y venganzas
by SebaCielForever
Summary: El gran empresario de Londres, Sebastian T. Michaelis decide consumar en matrimonio su relación sentimental con Adela Phantomhive, una joven hermosa que promete ser la esposa perfecta. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, la joven decide huir el día de su boda con otro hombre. Deseoso de venganza, Sebastián, buscará nuevamente a la familia Phantomhive para cobrar esta deuda.
1. Recorriendo viejos senderos

Sebastián se levantó muy de mañana. ¡Ah! Esas imágenes que seguían aglomerándose en su mente. ¿Por qué Adela? Podría haberle sucedido cualquier cosa, pero, la repentina partida de ella le había destrozado completamente.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho. - Musitó para sí, estrujando una servilleta. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si no querías casarte lo hubieras dicho! - Exclamó, poniéndose de pie y aventando el florero que estaba en la mesa contra la pared. - ¡Pero no! ¡Tenías que dejarme sonriendo como estúpido en un altar al que no llegaría nadie!

Uno de los sirvientes, quien seguramente escuchó el estruendo, entró y comenzó a recoger los pedazos del florero sobre una manta, sin decir palabra. Cuando hubo terminado le dedicó una mirada lastimera a Michaelis. ¡Diablos! Eso era lo que peor le ponía. A él nunca le había gustado causar lástima.

Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y se encaminó a su despacho. No había nada más que pudiera hacer que trabajar. Triste, común y continuo trabajo.

_Triste. _No, triste no. Colérico, esa palabra le describía mejor.

Rebuscó en la gaveta de su escritorio hasta encontrar la fotografía de la familia Phantomhive que habían tomado en las navidades. La observó detenidamente. Primero, la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive, Vincent, luego su esposa, Rachel; les seguía Adela abrazando al pequeño de la familia, Ciel.

-Ciel. - Repitió. Había algo en ese niño que le había despertado una gran curiosidad siempre. Sus hermosos ojos color zafiro, tan vivaces, tan distintos a los ojos verdes y felinos de su hermana. ¡Tonto de él que había considerado que aquel augurio de bancarrota que rodeaba a la familia Phantomhive podría ayudarle a que Adela se casará con él felizmente!

Llegó entonces a su mente una idea. Sonrío ante semejante ocurrencia. Existía una manera muy sutil de vengarse de la familia Phantomhive; ahora que sin el dinero que él podía proporcionarles seguramente lo perderían todo, él les haría una propuesta para ayudar al más joven de la familia a continuar sus costosos estudios.

No esperó ni un minuto más. Ordenó al cochero le preparara uno de los carruajes y le llevara hasta la mansión Phantomhive.

El conde Vincent Phantomhive fue el primero en enterarse de su llegada.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó nuevamente al mayordomo, quien con el rostro lívido, le repetía que el señor Sebastián Michaelis le estaba esperando en la sala. -No pensé que volveríamos a saber de él después de lo que sucedió.

Los Phantomhive no estaban dispuestos a permitir que los extraños conocieran su estado financiero, y se esforzaban en mantener aquella mansión en perfecto estado, cual digna tacita de plata.

-Señor Michaelis, ¡qué gusto volveros a ver! - Le saludó Vincent.

-El gusto es mío, conde Phantomhive. - Sebastián, quien le esperaba de pie en la sala, le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Yo... no sé que deciros. Mi hija os ha hecho pasar semejante vergüenza. Debo confesar que no creí que os volvería a ver. - El conde se pusó una mano en el pecho, en señal de pena. - Os ruego aceptéis mis disculpas.

-Conde, por favor, no os sufráis más por este percance. Yo he venido a ofreceros mi ayuda a toda vuestra familia. - Sebastián sabía que debía volver a ganarse la confianza del conde, mostrarle que él era aún su amigo, que seguía todo igual que antes.

El conde le miró con sorpresa. - Sí. - prosiguió Sebastián. - De momento, considero que lo más importante es que el joven Ciel continúe con sus estudios y luego vuestra merced y yo, nos ocuparemos de rescatar vuestros negocios.

-Pero, mi señor, ¿cómo os podré pagar semejante ayuda? - Interrumpió el conde. - Nuestra familia que os ha causado tanto perjuicio...

-No os inquietéis más, señor Conde. Como os he dicho, el joven Ciel, ha de ser nuestra prioridad y yo me ofrezco a llevarlo a casa conmigo, pues no conozco un tutor que pueda llegar hasta ésta, su casa. - Continuo Sebastián, utilizando el mismo lenguaje que el conde, analizando cada palabra. - Allá tendrá todas las comodidades que su delicada persona necesita.

-Si, vuestra merced sabe que el joven Ciel padece de asma. - Resaltó el conde con pesar. - Os juro que en otras condiciones yo no haría abuso de su persona al aceptar semejante ofrecimiento pero, conocéis mis condiciones financieras.

-Entonces, señor conde, ¿aceptaréis mi ofrecimiento? - Preguntó Sebastián, intentando parecer amable.

-Lo acepto, mi señor Michaelis. Mañana mismo, partiréis de aquí con mi hijo. - Dijo el conde.

-Perfecto, mi señor conde. Perfecto. - Y el rostro de Sebastián volvió a iluminarse con aquella sonrisa macabra que solo él sabía disfrazar de nobleza.


	2. Viaje a Yorkshire

Ciel y Sebastián, sentados uno frente al otro en el carruaje, viajaban sin decirse ni una palabra. "Niño consentido", musitó Sebastián para sí, "Ya verá como la vida puede ser algo más que comer postres y tocar el violín".

El conde Phantomhives había hecho el anuncio, durante la cena, la noche anterior.

-Ciel, hijo, vuestra merced partirá mañana con el señor Michaelis. - El mencionado se había quedado callado y sin siquiera terminar de masticar lo que tenía en la boca. - Él os llevará a Yorkshire para que su merced continue con sus estudios al lado de un reconocido tutor.

-¿En verdad, padre? - Preguntó el niño de tan solo 15 años, con on ojos brillantes y esperanzados. - ¿Sebastián me llevará con él a Yorkshire? - Giró el rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa al pelinegro, quien asintió con fingido placer. Todo perfecto, Ciel aún le consideraba como un amigo, al igual que el resto de la familia, quienes creían que Sebastián era un alma noble que había perdonado todo lo sucedido con Adela.

-Hijo, - Le interrumpió el conde a modo de reprimenda. - el "señor" Michaelis es todo un caballero, mas no debéis abusar de su confianza.  
- El niño asintió y miró una vez más a Sebastián. Siempre había deseado ser como él, hablar como él, caminar como él y, ahora, viviría en su casa. En su hermosa mansión de York.

Yorkshire, era quizás la parte más hermosa de Inglaterra ante los ojos de Ciel. Éste apenas podía apartar la mente siquiera un momento del recuerdo de aquellos campos, los cuales se antojaban interminables una vez estuviera uno parado en ellos.

Sebastián, por su parte, estaba molesto consigo mismo por sentir lástima del destino que había planeado para el pequeño; e intentó regocijarse imaginando gruesas lágrimas descendiendo por las mejillas de Ciel. El niño había tratado de entablar conversación con él un par de veces pero, él le había hecho callar con un par de secos "sí" y "tal vez". Al final, Ciel se había dado por vencido y había pasado la mayor parte del trayecto comiendo bocadillos o durmiendo.

-Joven Phantomhive, hemos llegado. - Afirmó Sebastián. Ciel abrió los ojos mientras su corazón latía más rápido que de costumbre, a causa de la impresión del despertar repentino.

-¿Seb-Sebastián? - Musitó, confundido cuando éste lo haló por el brazo con brusquedad, haciéndolo descender del carruaje frente a la entrada principal de la casa.

-¡Es señor Michaelis! - Exclamó, propinándole una bofetada a ciel que le hizo caer al suelo. - Yo no acostumbro utilizar las palabras rebuscadas de su padre al hablar, pero concuerdo con él en algo, usted no tiene modales.

-Perdóneme... señor Michaelis. - Dijo Ciel en un hilo de voz, acariciando su rostro. Su padre jamás le había puesto una mano encima y no estaba acostumbrado a que le golpearan de esa manera.

-Así está mejor. - Sebastián emitió un suspiro. - Debo aclararle que las reglas de esta casa son simples. Todos deben estar en sus habitaciones antes de las once de la noche, la comida jamás debe ser desperdiciada y, por último, en esta casa no existen las llaves, pero si una habitación tiene la puerta cerrada debe permanecer exactamente así. ¿Me he explicado lo suficiente, joven Phantomhive? - Ciel respondió haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

Después de todo, Sebastián Michaelis, al que había creído conocer, sí había cambiado. Y él estaba ahí, atrapado con ese desconocido a kilómetros y kilómetros de su casa, de su familia, ¿por cuánto tiempo tendría que estar ahí? Ahora pensaba en lo tonto que había sido al no preguntarles a sus padres.

-Dile a Marie que acomode a nuestro huésped en una de las habitaciones de arriba. - Esta vez Sebastián se dirigió al cochero, quien bajaba las maletas del carruaje con parsimonia. - Eso sí, que le coloque lo más lejos posible de la mía, no quiero que me importune.

* * *

Finalmente, después de desempacar e instalarse en la habitación que la mucama Marie le había indicado, Ciel descendió los escalones y fue hasta el comedor para la cena.

Sebastián se colocó a la cabeza de la mesa y ordenó a Ciel sentarse en uno de los costados. El niño no pudo evitar mirarle con la misma emoción que había sentido la noche en que le volvió a ver en su casa. "Todos tenemos ataques de ira.", pensó, intentando convencerse que su "amigo" volvería a ser el mismo con el paso de los días.

-James, -ordenó al mayordomo. - sirve la cena. - El hombre asintió y se encaminó deprisa, volviendo con dos platos servidos. En ambos había exactamente lo mismo, dos jugosas piezas de pollo, acompañadas de patatas y salsa. Claro que la salsa llamó la atención de Ciel, quien no pudo evitar cuestionarse mentalmente, el porqué la salsa que llevaba el plato de Sebastián era de un color blancuzco y aspecto cremoso mientras, la suya era rojiza y espesa.

-Espero sea de su agrado, joven. - Sebastián le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que podía comenzar a comer. Ciel moría de hambre, pues no había comido más que bocadillos durante todo el viaje, ni una sola cena formal.

Sebastián cortó un trozo de pollo con ayuda de los cubiertos y se lo llevó a la boca, pacientemente, como quien sabe que algo va a suceder y quiere estar completamente atento al momento del acontecimiento. En ese momento, Ciel dio un saltó en la silla, apretando los labios y los ojos en un puchero que por poco hace al pelinegro soltar una carcajada. -¿Sucede algo, joven Phantomhive?

-Es picante. Muy picante. - Balbuceó el niño, dando un trago a la copa del agua. - Por favor, señor Michaelis, ¿no podría comer otra cosa? Solo por esta noche.

-¿Otra cosa? Pero entonces joven, ¿quién comería lo que está en su plato? Recuerde que las reglas de mi casa son sencillas y claras. - Movió la cabeza a ambos lados en señal de pesar y se puso de pie, caminando hacia el asiento de Ciel. - ¿Qué diría su padre si supiera que está siendo descortés con quien le ha ofrecido su casa y su ayuda? - Tomó el brazo de Ciel y estrujó su muñeca con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que el pequeño emitió un chllido. - Usted no deseará verme molesto, joven. ¡Eso se lo puedo asegurar!

El pelinegro soltó el brazo del niño y este comenzó a comer deprisa sin decir nada más. Sebastián regresó a su asiento, sonriendo al ver como las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Ciel. - Ahora demuéstreme que puede darme un comentario agradable, joven Phantomhive. ¡No hay persona más molesta que aquélla que no es capaz de entablar conversación en una comida!

El niño ojiazul le miró, con los ojos enrojecidos y sintiendo que su garganta hervía a causa de la especia. - Usted es un hombre admirable, señor Michaelis. - Y el aludido le miró con hastío, aunque las palabras del niño le llamaron la atención. ¿Habría sido algo que había pensado en ese momento? No, tenía que ser la memoria de una idea preconcebida en la época en que él estaba con su hermana y los tres salían a pasear por el parque.


	3. Antes de la primera nevada

Ciel se levantó antes que todos y se sentó en el suelo del balcón a contemplar los campos. Todo tan verde, mas ese color desaparecería en cuanto cayera la primera nevada. Se froto los ojos y bostezo; no había podido dormir mucho la noche anterior.

Le ardía la garganta pero, el mayor ardor estaba en su corazón. No podía creer la forma en que Sebastián le trataba. _"¿Por qué me llevó del lado de mis padres si me odia tanto?", _se preguntó una y otra vez.

-Joven Phantomhive, - James llamó a la puerta de su habitación. - el señor Michaelis le espera en su despacho.

Ciel dedicó un momento frente al espejo para asegurarse que su ropa se encontraba en perfecto estado y, fue escaleras abajo.

"¿En qué momento sirvieron el desayuno?", otra incógnita para el día. No le encontró sentido a preguntar siquiera, aunque su estomago gruñó diciendo lo contrario.

-Buenos días, señor Michaelis. - Saludó al pelinegro desde la puerta del despacho.

-Buenos días, joven Phantomhive. - Respondió, levantando la vista de su escritura y dejando la pluma a un lado. - Fue una lástima que se perdiera el desayuno, Marie cocinó algo realmente delicioso.

-Sí, es una pena. - Le atajó el joven secamente. Anoche había decidido que no permitiría a Sebastián el verle sufrir con sus castigos. También había concluído que esto no era culpa suya sino, de su hermana Adela. "El señor Michaelis" solo le había llevado a sus dominios para torturarle a gusto.

-Siéntese, tengo algo que mostrarle para que comience a enriquecer sus conocimientos. - El pelinegro había preferido cambiar la conversación al ver la poca atención del joven hacia el tema de la comida. Ciel, mentalmente, se preparaba para resistir. Debía ganarle a Sebastián en su juego. -Vea. Tengo planeado abrir una tienda de ropa en Yorkshire y...

-Señor Michaelis, ¿una tienda de ropa en Yorkshire? - Le interrumpió Ciel. - Honestamente, creo que ninguna tienda de ropa en Yorkshire tendría tanto éxito como una charcutería.

-¿Por qué cree semejante cosa? - Sebastián le miró atento.

-Por lo que conozco acerca de Yorkshire. Aquí viven muchas familias nobles. Y, las familias nobles hacen fiestas y bailes a menudo. Por tanto, desean servir cosas diferentes a las que comen diariamente. - Se encogió de hombros como si lo que estaba diciendo era lo más lógico para cualquiera. - Su charcutería proveería de vinos, quesos y carnes conservadas para esos eventos.

-Es usted un joven... muy observador. - Apretó los labios con rabia. Ciel era más inteligente de lo que él había creído. - Ahora retírese, joven Phantomhive. Tengo otros asuntos privador por atender. - Ciel le dedicó una reverencia y salió, lanzando un suspiro de alivio. Había pasado la prueba por el momento.

Caminó en puntillas hasta la cocina y robó un pedazo de pastel cuando Marie estaba distraída. Era un pastel selva negra, cubierto con mucha crema y cerezas en el tope. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de placer al probarlo pero, si Sebastián lo veía comiéndolo le sacaría los ojos, tal vez hasta algo peor.

Tomó otro pedazo y se coló al piso de arriba, subiendo las escaleras despacio para que la madera de éstas no rechinara. Pensó entrar en su habitación mas sospechó que sería el primer lugar donde lo buscarían.

Miró dubitativo a todas las puertas cerradas del pasillo y, sin pensarlo, escogió una al azar. Entró y se sentó en el suelo, no miró nada más hasta que hubo devorado por completo el pedazo de pastel.

En la habitación había algunos muebles; una marquesa, un armario blanco, algo cubierto con una manta que parecía ser una cuna de bebé y, al fondo, muchos vestidos de aspecto fino. Ciel se acercó para verlos y, fue entonces cuando el sonido de la cerradura le devolvió a la realidad.

Sebastián abrió la puerta y Ciel se quedó lívido. El rostro del pelinegro se tornó rojo por la rabia. -¡Veo que no ha comprendido las reglas, joven Phantomhive! - Tomó al niño por el brazo y lo hizo bajar las escaleras a trompicones .

-Señor Michaelis, perdóneme. Yo no pensé... - Ciel articuló las palabras con miedo y dificultad.

-Ahora tendrá tiempo para pensar. - Espetó Sebastián, abriendo la puerta del frente y lánzandolo hacia afuera. - ¿Y nadie va a permitirle la entrada hasta que yo lo diga! - Ordenó a los sirvientes, quienes habían llegado hasta la escena al escuchar los gritos. -Quiero que cierren el establo, la bodega y cualquier otro lugar donde pueda refugiarse. - Sonrió maliciosamente mirando los copos de nieve que flotaban afuera, agradeciéndole a Ciel que le diera la oportunidad de castigarle.

Ciel, afuera, miró a su alrededor. Sebastián era dueño de cien acres de terreno alrededor. No habían vecinos ni mucho menos a dónde ir. Era apenas mediodía y el viento gélido ya le calaba hasta los huesos. - Espero me deje entrar en la noche. - Suspiró, resignado. Sabía que de nada le serviría suplicarle a aquel _demonio. _Y se acurrucó junto a la puerta.


	4. Mejórate pronto, Ciel

El péndulo del reloj abuelo marcó la llegada de la medianoche. Sebastián se despertó sobresaltado, acomodándose en el sillón junto a la chimenea. Había dicho que dejaría a Ciel toda la noche afuera mas el viento que golpeó su ventana en ese momento acabó por convencerle para dejar entrar al niño.

Se levantó y fue hasta el armario, junto a la puerta de la entrada, para tomar un par de abrigos. Se puso uno, riendo por lo bajo, imaginando lo asustado que estaría Ciel ahí afuera.

Abrió la puerta y un aire gélido le golpeó el rostro. No era aquello lo que esperaba, el lugar estaba más frío de lo que acostumbraba.

-Joven Phantomhive, - Se agachó junto a la figura delgada que yacía echa un ovillo junto a su puerta. Estaba quieto, escalofriantemente quieto. - levántese. He cambiado de parecer, puede usted entrar a la casa. - Pero Ciel no respondió. El pelinegro lo sujetó y acercó un oído a su pecho. "Respira. Sí, gracias al cielo respira", pensó, más el silbido que emitía su pecho con cada inspiración le recordó la afección respiratoria del chico.

Sebastián sintió náuseas cuando levantó al niño en brazos y lo llevó hasta su despacho. - Ciel, por favor, respóndame. - Musitó, aún recuperando el aire por el esfuerzo. El cuerpo delgado y delicado de Ciel no permitía que los cambios que había tenido, ahora que se acercaba a los dieciséis, fueran lo suficientemente notorios; mas, su peso lo denotaba. Era un muchacho. "Un muchacho hermoso", se dijo Sebastián, arrodillándose junto a Ciel, quien tosió y se removió un poco para luego, volver a quedarse inmóvil.

-¡James! ¡Ferdinand! - Llamó al mayordomo y al cochero. - ¡Vengan deprisa! - Sabía que tenía que ayudarle a entrar en calor, podía que eso ayudara a su asma.

-Señor, ordene. - Dijeron los dos hombres. Marie estaba detrás de ellos. Los gritos de Sebastián le habían despertado a ella también.

-Ayúdenme a llevarlo hasta su habitación. - Se dirigió después a Marie. - Ponga agua a calentar y prepárele un baño. - La muchacha asintió y los dos sirvientes cargaron a Ciel con algo de pena. Sebastián pudo notar, fácilmente, otra expresión en sus rostros, le culpaban.

Depositaron a Ciel en la cama y Sebastián se sentó a su lado. Puso una mano en su frente, el muchacho hervía en fiebre. El pelinegro pasó saliva. - Vayan a buscar un médico. - Susurró, su voz denotaba profunda preocupación y, los dos sirvientes no se atrevieron a decir nada, salieron de inmediato.

Marie entró con una enorme olla de agua caliente, preparó el baño rápidamente y, el mismo Sebastián desvistió al joven y lo puso dentro de la tina.

-¿No necesita ayuda, señor? - Preguntó la mucama. Sebastián negó con la cabeza, mientras enrollaba las mangas de su camisa y se arrodillaba junto a la bañera. - Tiene problemas para respirar. - Musitó Marie.

-Sí. Es lo que provoca el asma por lo que sé. - Respondió Sebastián, mientras su mano recorría el delicado cuerpo de Ciel, frotándolo suavemente. - Ha comenzado a recuperar el calor. - Añadió, sin poder quitar la vista de aquel perfecto ser. Era como si de repente deseara saber más sobre su huésped.

* * *

-Creo que sí es asma lo que tiene. - Repitió el doctor por cuarta vez, haciendo que el hígado de Sebastián se retorciera dentro de éste. _"¿Cree? ¡Vaya porquería de médico el que han traído ese par! "_, musitó para sí.

El doctor examinó una vez más a Ciel. - ¿Puede hacer algo por él? - Preguntó Sebastián. - El hombre le dió un gesto de negación y el pelinegro deseó partirle la cara a golpes. - ¡Lárguese de mi casa entonces! - Exclamó. - ¿Cómo puede llamarse a sí mismo médico?

Y otra vez el dolor en el pecho. Ciel estaría sano y feliz si él no le hubiese castigado de aquella forma. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su perlado rostro, por lo menos la fiebre había disminuído mas su respiración seguía siendo entrecortada.

-Ciel, va a estar bien se lo prometo. - El chico abrió los ojos, apenas una rendija, pero ¡qué alivio había sentido Sebastián en ese momento! - Perdóneme, por favor. - Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salírsele. - Usted es el único que me ha considerado una persona admirable en toda mi vida.

-Señor Michaelis, - Le interrumpió Marie. Sebastián se giró, sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba la joven ahí. - me he tomado el atrevimiento de ir a buscar a alguien para ayudarle al joven Phantomhive. - El pelinegro sabía que aquello lo habría molestado en otras circunstancias pero, ahora le parecía el gesto más grato del mundo. - ¿Le puedo dejar entrar?

-Por supuesto, si es capaz de ayudar al joven Phantomhive puede pedir lo que quiera a cambio. - Afirmó Sebastián.

-Pero yo no pido nunca nada a cambio. - Dijo una mujer joven, de piel moreno oscuro y hermosos bucles negros, mientras entraba en la habitación. - Mi nombre es Ginebra Lempre. - Le dedicó una sonrisa a Sebastián y éste tomó su mano para besarla suavemente.

-Señora Lempre, sea usted bienvenida. - Musitó el pelinegro. La mujer entregó un paquete a Marie quien salió de la habitación inmediatamente.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento, señor Michaelis. Mas, tengo entendido que se trata de una emergencia. - Sebastián asintió. La mujer se sentó al otro lado de la cama y observó a Ciel detenidamente. - Marie es amiga mía desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabe que mi bisabuela era una esclava traída del África y que conocía muchos secretos sobre las yerbas que han sido pasados de generación en generación.

-¿Usted cree que esas yerbas puedan ayudarle al joven? - Sebastián paso un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Ciel, ayúdandole a levantarse un poco.

-Seguro que sí. - Marie volvió con un cuenco de madera, humeante, y una manta. - El chico debe respirar el vapor de la infusión. - Explicó Ginebra, acercando el cueco al rostro de Ciel y cubriendo su cabeza con la manta. - Mientras más respire el vapor, más rápido mejorará.

Sebastián rodeó a Ciel por la cintura, sosteniéndolo para que se mantuviera sentado. Ginebra le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia esta vez. - Veo que quiere mucho a su hermano.

-Sí. - Respondió Sebastián dubitativo. - No, no es mi hermano. Pero, es como si lo fuera.

La señora Lempre le explicó, un par de veces más, cuándo y cómo debía seguir aplicando el tratamiento a Ciel, mas Sebastián le pareció un tanto distraído y optó por decírselo a Marie antes de marcharse.

El pelinegro se quedó observando a Ciel unos instantes más antes de salir de la habitación. - Ciel Phantomhive, ¿qué está haciendo conmigo? - Cerró los ojos, recordando el suave roce de la piel del muchacho. Deseó volver a tocarla. Incluso revisó la frente de Ciel. _"Si tuviera fiebre tendría una excusa..."_, se interrumpió a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar semejante cosa?

Acercó su rostro al del joven, aspirando el dulce olor de su aliento. _"¿Podría darse cuenta Ciel si él...?_" No, dormía profundamente, no podría sentirle. Además, sólo sería esta vez y, depositó un suave beso en aquellos labios dulces.


	5. El vals antes de la primavera

**¡Gracias por seguir esta historia! :DD_  
_**

**_Respuesta a Reviews:_**

**KittyCiel656:**Sí, Sebastián se ha encargado de hacer que Ciel lo pase verdaderamente mal. u_u y esperemos se dé cuenta pronto porque Ciel ya no lo quiere como antes.

**Maka-Chan Evans:**Me gusta tu efecto para aparecer! jajaja XDD Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y Sebastián merece un poco de pena porque de lo contrario no cambiará.. XDD Soy mala lo sé.. jajaja

**nEpEtA-lOvE:**Te dejé asi? Wow! Creeme que eso me encanta! XDD Es genial encontrar a uno de mis lectores sorprendido! :DD Aquí está la continuación ya.

**Bakaa-chan:**Si, Sebas-sexy y baka a veces.. XDD Dicen que todo el mundo tiene un lado amable, no? Jajaja parece que al fin Sebastián comienza a ver que Ciel no merece todo lo que le hace. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.. :DD

**Mina-sama12:**Ojalá que se arrepienta no, y que ya deje al inocente porque creo que al fin del caso el pobre Ciel nada tiene que ver, verdad?. :DD Gracias por leer y que bueno que te guste la historia! XDD

**Plop:**Imagino que Vincent al igual que el mismo Ciel se había tragado bien el cuento que Sebastián cuidaría "con amor" de su hijo. jajajja, nada más alejado. Y, sí.. yo también espero que ya no le haga más daño.. Gracias por leer ambas historias! :DD Dejo ahí la continuación.

* * *

Ciel se removió en la cama distrutando el sencillo placer del roce de las sábanas contra su cuerpo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo expulsó de golpe. ¡Vaya, se sentía tan bien! Le alegraba que su cuerpo, finalmente, se hubiera dado por vencido en su batalla contra sí mismo.

-Joven Phantomhive, - James llamó a la puerta y luego abrió una rendija para espiar a Ciel. - el señor Michaelis desea que le acompañe a desayunar.

-El señor Michaelis... - Repitió Ciel, con el pensamiento dividido. - enseguida estaré abajo, James. Se lo agradezco.

El mayordomo se ofreció a ayudarle a vestirse pero, el muchacho insitió en hacerlo solo. No quería que le vieran como a alguien débil o inútil.

_"Sebastián Michaelis..."_, repitió por lo bajo, llevando una mano a sus labios y acariciándolos inconscientemente. ¿Había sido un sueño? No, él lo había sentido tan real. La textura de los labios de Sebastián sobre los suyos, sintiéndose tan extrañamente bien que le habían provocado que el corazón le latiera más rápido.

Descendió las escaleras y fue hasta el comedor, una vez estuvo listo.

-Buenos días, señor Michaelis. - Saludó el muchacho.

-Buenos días, joven Phantomhive. - Respondió Sebastián, sin levantar la vista de una carta sostenía frente a su rostro. - Me alegra mucho que se sienta mejor.

-Sí, me siento mejor. - Añadió Ciel.

-No le estaba preguntando. Lo estaba afirmando. - _"Aquí va de nuevo"_, se dijo Ciel ante la respuesta sarcástica del pelinegro, por lo que prefirió hundir la cara en el plato del desayuno, tanto como pudo, dedicándose exclusivamente a comer. - Espero que disfrute el desayuno pues, luego quiero enseñarle algo nuevo.

-¿Algo nuevo? - Ciel le vio con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

-Sí, le estaré esperando en mi despacho. - El joven emitió un suspiro mientras, el pelinegro se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a su oficina.

-¿Qué se propondrá ahora? - Musitó para sí, devorando los panecillos que había en la mesa rápidamente. - ¡Rayos! - Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por temerle a Sebastián, por casi atragantarse al comer solo para ir tras de él.

* * *

Las notas de un vals salían del fonógrafo y llenaban el ambiente en el despacho de Sebastián.

-Venga joven Phantomhive. Hay algo importante que debe saber para esta noche. - Tomó la mano de Ciel y le atrajó hasta él de un tirón. - ¿Sabe usted bailar?

-¿Yo? Verá, señor Michaelis... - El aludido intentó responder, mas el pelinegro le interrumpió. - No es importante. Esta noche asistiremos a un baile y usted... usted debe comportarse como un caballero e invitar a una dama a bailar.

Sebastián se acercó un poco más al joven. -Bailar es muy sencillo. Solo siga mis pasos. - Deslizó su brazo hasta la cintura de Ciel y le atrajo hacia sí. - Primero, sujetar a la dama con dulzura y delicadeza. -Sus miradas se encontraron y el muchacho sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas. - Segundo, siempre mirar a la pareja a los ojos; jamás mirar al suelo.

-Señor Michaelis, - Balbuceó Ciel, perdido en la provocativa mirada del pelinegro, mientras este le movía como a una marioneta. - gracias por todas sus enseñanzas.

-No me lo agradezca, joven Ci... Phantomhive. - El pelinegro aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir. - Es un placer ser de utilidad en la instrucción de un futuro hombre de la sociedad. -Sonrió. - Espero esté preparado para lo que vendrá esta noche.

* * *

Cayó la noche y con ella los invitados en la casa de los Lembre. Sebastián y Ciel vestían sus mejores galas y, fue la misma Ginebra Lembre quien les recibió.

-¡Vaya! - Exclamó Ginebra. - Pero si es el señor Michaelis y su joven huésped. - Ciel le miró sorprendido, algo le era familiar en la señora Lembre aunque no creía conocerla de ninguna parte.

-Perdone mi descortesía, señora Lembre. No le había revelado al joven Phantomhive el nombre de su salvadora. - Sebatián sonrió y toda aquella palabrería confundió a Ciel aún más. - Joven Phantomhive, le presento a la señora Ginebra Lembre. La persona que llevó las yerbas el día en que usted...

-No continúe, señor Michaelis. - Le interrumpió la mulata de hermosos bucles. - Me hará sentir avergonzada. - Les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Un placer, señora Lembre. - Saludó Ciel, tomando su mano y besándola suavemente. - No tengo como agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí.

-De hecho, hay una forma en que podría devolverme el favor. - Dijo, en su siempre alegre tono de voz, tomando a Ciel por el brazo y llevándolo hasta el otro extremo del salón. - ¿Si nos permite, señor Michaelis?

-Por supuesto. - Respondió Sebastián con una sonrisa, mientras Ciel volteaba a verle deseando que cambiara de opinión.

-Joven Phantomhive, ¿me concedería el favor de sacar a mi hija a bailar? - Ginebra miró de reojo a una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verduzcos que miraba hacia todos lados con algo de desconfianza. - Ella es muy tímida pero, siento que su persona despertará confianza en ella.

Sebastián contemplaba el espectáculo desde lejos. Una mujer de aspecto exuberante se aproximo a él. Llevaba un vestido rojo fuego y una estola de piel en el cuello. No parecía ser una dama de la alta sociedad. _"Esas son hipócritas pero, jamás lo demuestran en público"_, río para sí.

Ciel invitó a la joven a bailar y, Sebastián sintió un dejó de rabia que no sabía explicar. - ¿Me permitiría esta pieza? - Preguntó a la mujer del vestido rojo, quien se retorció como una lombriz, asintiendo con una enorme sonrisa. - Será un honor apreciable caballero.

El vals comenzó y las parejas daban vueltas sobre la pista de baile simultáneamente. Todas al compás, todas charlando de un tema distinto en voz baja. Ciel hizo girar a la joven y, repentinamente, se encontró frente a Sebastián, quien llevaba a su acompañante de un lado a otro de la pista con asombrosa habilidad.

Sebastián pasó saliva. Había intentado que el encuentro con aquellos ojos azules no le perturbara pero, era tarde. El "joven Phantomhive", como él le llamaba, había logrado llamar su atención en una extraña e _impropia_ forma.

Ciel, respiró con dificultad, como si las emociones se estuvieran aglomerando en su pecho y le sofocaran. La joven Lembre le había ofrecido una copita de vino, la cual Ciel no habría aceptado en otras circunstancias pero, ver a Sebastián con aquélla mujer le había afectado. - Gracias. - Musitó, devolviendo una sonrisa a la joven y la bebió de un solo trago.

-Joven Phantomhive, - Sebastián apareció detrás de él repentinamente. Ciel se preguntó adónde habría ido a perder a la mujer que estaba con él. - nos vamos a casa. - El muchacho le miró sorprendido. - Usted está delicado de salud y no... - Dirigió una última mirada a la hija de los Lembre, quien le sonrió amablemente. "Lo ha heredado de su madre", se dijo el ojiazul. - No puede permanecer en lugares donde hay demasiada gente.

-Pero, señor Michaelis... - Atajó Ciel, y Sebastián cortó aquel argumento con sólo una mirada. - Como usted ordene, señor.


	6. Ángel o Demonio

**_Respuesta a Reviews: _  
**

**mina-sama12: ** Sí, Sebastián poco a poco a ido aceptando que existe algo más que siente por Ciel. Creo que tal vez en un principio hasta actuaba rudo con él porque luchaba contra el sentimiento.. :DD

**Maka-Chan Evans: ** Noooo, lo siento.. XDD Ahora me miras con esos ojos de fuego! jajaja Gracias por leer. Y ya hoy subo el otro capítulo. *Lamenta mucho haberse tardado* Bye! :DD

**nEpEtA-lOvE:** Por ahí Ciel y sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, jajaja, creo que parece más sumiso porque siempre fue "el pequeño de la casa" y tal vez lo que siente aún lo cree un tema de adultos.. XDD

**Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive:** me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado. Hoy tengo ya por acá la continuación y con lemon.. XDD

**Bakaa-chan:** Esperemos ahora que siga tratando bien a Ciel, ¿o no? jajaja, y me alegro que te haya gustado esa parte, yo la imaginaba como en un gran salón pero, que a la vez a ellos dos se les hacía aún más grande luchando por estar siquiera cerca aunque ninguno de los dos lo quiera aceptar.. :DD

**jeje: ** No basé la historia en el Conde de Montecristo la verdad. No siento siquiera que se le parezca. Mi estilo de narrativa es ese, solamente. Y, creeme, en algún momento me encantaría escribir una historia en donde Sebastián sea un demonio, eso y nada más. Sin embargo, como habrás notado, estas historias van dirigidas a un público fresco y joven, por lo que una historia como esa, tendría que ir dirigida explícitamente a un publico adulto.

**plop: ** Sí! Y lamento lo corto en verdad.. *pena* jajaja. Y pues, yo también creo que era solo pretexto.. XDD Él quería conocer a Ciel un poco más.. ;)

.

.

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

_Lamento que nuevamente sea un capítulo corto. Cuando escribí la historia la dividí en fragmentos pequeños y por eso es así. Sin embargo, prometo que los actualizaré más seguido para que no se pierda la continuidad de la historia. ¡Gracias por leer!_ **  
**

.

.

* * *

Ciel se arrojó sobre la cama. Sebastián lo había sacado casi a rastras del baile.

-Tsk. - A veces le odiaba tanto. Se esforzaba en hacerle sentir desdichado. - Idiota. ¿Qué haces? ¿Pasar todo el día imaginando como hacerme daño? - Rió mientras daba un puñetazo a la almohada. - Perdedor. - Aunque había algo en ese "perdedor" que le atraía profundamente.

-Joven Phantomhive, - Los pensamientos de Ciel se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Sebastián detrás de la puerta. - ¿está despierto aún?

Pensó fingirse dormido pero, probablemente eso solo le habría acarreado más problemas. - Sí, señor Michaelis. - Respondió, abriendo la puerta. - Vaya. - Le miró boquiabierto. El pelinegro sonreía y llevaba con él una botella de licor y dos vasos pequeños.

-Pensaba que ya que ambos estamos aún demasiado agitados como para dormir, habría tiempo para una pequeña enseñanza. - Dijo el pelinegro, colocando los vasos en una mesita y la botella en el centro. - Venga, siéntese.

Ciel asintió y fue a su lado. Ahora comenzaba a creer que se estaba volviendo masoquista al sentirse emocionado por la presencia de aquel sujeto. - Muy bien, señor Michaelis, ¿cuál será el tópico de nuestra discusión?

-Esto, joven Phantomhive, es una botella del mejor whiskey escocés. - Señaló la botella. - Como todo hombre inglés de sociedad, usted debe ser capaz de diferenciar un whiskey de calidad. - Le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica a Ciel y prosiguió. - Además, le vi tan animado con el vino de la fiesta que, supuse, podríamos disfrutar de una bebida juntos. - Aquella última palabra definitivamente dejó a Ciel pensativo.

Sebastián llenó los dos vasos un poco más de la mitad. - Si puede beberlo sin ahogarse tendrá todo mi respeto, joven Phantomhive. - El pelinegro rió con picardía y le entregó al muchacho uno de los vasos.

-Señor Michaelis,no conozco mucho sobre el tema pero, jamás he escuchado decir que el whiskey ha de ser bebido en un solo trago. - Espetó Ciel, arqueando una ceja. - Acéptelo, esta vez le he ganado la partida.

-Es usted muy astuto e inteligente, joven Phantomhive. - Sebastián suspiró, tomando una silla y sentándose a la mesa él también. - Deberíamos brindar por ello, ¿no cree? Claro, siempre y cuando usted se atreva.

-¿Me está llamando cobarde, señor? - Cuestionó el muchacho un tanto molesto.

-No. Usted es solo un muchacho después de todo. - Sebastián sonrió por un momento y le dio un sorbo al vaso. - ¿Lo bebemos como yo dije entonces? - Ciel respondió afirmativamente con un gesto. -Brindemos entonces, ¡por usted, joven Phantomhive! - Y ambos bebieron el licor hasta que los vasos estuvieron vacíos.

-Diablos. - Pronunció Ciel al sentir el calor del whiskey en la garganta.

-¿Se ha arrepentido? - Sebastián rió, sirviendo otros dos vasos.

-¡Nunca! Vamos, ¡bebamos otro más! - El sabor de la bebida había sido realmente de su agrado, y, Ciel bebió un segundo vaso junto a Sebastián, quien se movió con desgano para servir un tercero.

-Me alegro que le guste. - La voz de Sebastián sonaba diferente, como si quisiera reír mientras hablaba. - ¿Otro?

-Seguro que sí, señor... Sebastián. - Se animó a decir el muchacho. -¿Señor Sebastián? - El pelinegro rompió en carcajadas. - ¡Quién te ha dicho que me llames señor, Ciel?

-Usted. - Ciel bebió el tercer trago y sintió que su cabeza no sabía más en dónde estaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué maldito soy a veces! - Siguió riendo. - Llámame Sebastián, sin el "señor". Me hace sentir viejo. - Entonces ambos rieron y el pelinegro intentó sentarse de nuevo en la silla pero, le fue imposible y acabó en el suelo, con el pecho de la camisa empapado por el whiskey.

El muchacho intentó ayudarle, no pudo tenerse en pie siquiera. Y, prefirió sentarse sobre la alfombra en el suelo. Justo al lado del pelinegro. -Sé que me besaste el día que estaba enfermo.

-Sí. - Respondió, mientras se deshacía el nudo de la corbata. Nervioso ante la pregunta. Tanto, que ni siquiera el calor del licor era capaz de ahogar esa sensación.

Ciel experimentaba una confianza mayor a la que le había tenido, incluso, cuando Sebastián y su hermana salían. - Desearía que lo hicieras otra vez. - Espetó con voz amodorrada. Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír una vez más.

- Solo quedan dos vasos más. - Afirmó Sebastián, examinando la botella frente a sus ojos, pues no era capaz de distinguir más allá con claridad.

-Sírvelos. - Insistió el muchacho. Bebieron el whiskey y sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. -Podrías enfermar de quedarte con esa camisa. - Señaló Ciel. - El pelinegro sonrió, sin saber cómo quitársela. - Déjame ayudarte. - Musitó el joven, acercándose al mayor con cautela.

-Ciel. - Murmuró Sebastián y, el aludido no fue capaz de decir palabra; pues, este arrancó un beso de sus labios. El muchacho permaneció de rodillas en el suelo. Sintiendo un calor que le inhundaba por dentro mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Sebastián y recorría su pecho, sudoroso por el efecto del alcohol, por primera vez.

El pelinegro pensó detenerle, pero, deseaba tanto hacer aquello mismo. Desvistió al joven poco a poco, disfrutando cada roce de su piel contra la suya. - Me encanta tu piel. Su olor... es exquisito.

-Seb-Sebastián... - Susurró éste al sentir los labios del mayor en su pecho. - Sigue, por favor.

Sebastián recorrió el cuerpo de Ciel hasta topar con la dureza de la erección en su entrepierna. -¿Seré yo el primero en probarlo? - Gimió, al sentir la mano del joven en su miembro. Éste asintió y el pelinegro sintió una oleada de calor aún mayor.

Recostó a Ciel en el suelo y sintió que explotaría al contemplar, nuevamente, el cuerpo perfecto de éste. Su miembro que aún no conocía el placer, pero, ya se veía como el de todo un adulto. Sebastián no pudo contenerse más y se inclinó hasta que su cabeza estuvo en medio de las piernas del joven y el miembro de este se deslizaba hacia dentro y fuera de su boca.

Ciel dejó escapar un gemido, halando los cabellos del pelinegro. - Eres el único que me ha hecho sentir esto. - Sebastián se detuvo, desabrochó sus pantalones y obligó a Ciel a mantenerse recostado.

-Quiero sentirte, Ciel. - Murmuró el mayor y el joven asintió, mientras este buscaba el vaso con una mano. Humedeció sus dedos en el whiskey y acarició la entrada del menor.

Ciel asintió, halándolo hacia él. No podía sostener la cabeza en el aire. Sentía como si todo a su alrededor se moviera sin control. Sebastián le penetró de golpe y, el cuerpo del joven se estremeció involuntariamente, pues, no había experimentado dolor alguno.

Sebastián le sujetaba por las caderas y lo movía rítmicamente. Ciel no sentía deseos siquiera de moverse. - ¡Hazlo, Sebastián! - Gimió el joven. - Más fuerte. - Sintió un dolor intenso y no pudo evitar lanzar un quejido. El mayor se movió con lentitud otra vez, y el joven suplicó para que lo hiciera con más fuerza aún.

-Déjame hacerlo. - Masculló el pelinegro, profundizando aún más en el cuerpo de Ciel, quien mordió su lengua para no gemir, mientras ensartaba las uñas en la espalda de Sebastián.

-Sebastián... - Murmuró el joven mientras ambos culminaban en el orgasmo. - eres mío.

-Sí, soy todo tuyo, Ciel.


	7. Siento algo por ti

**_Respuestas a reviews: _  
**

**Bakaa-chan:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y bueno, finalmente parecen aceptar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.. :DD gracias por el review!

**Maka-Chan Evans:** *se apresura con la historia* jajajaja no te preocupes, te dejo entrar en mi casa cuando quieras.. XDD y me alegro que te esté gustando este fic, es de capítulos cortos solo para hacerte esperar jajajaja mentiras. Gracias por el review y por leer esta chingona historia.. XDD

**nEpEtA-lOvE: ** Sí, un Ciel algo experimentado "mentalmente" supongo, pues, seguramente en su imaginación ese encuentro con Sebastián se había dado ya varias veces jajajaja.. y lo tenía todo ya calculado.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

**mina-sama12:** Desde donde se mire tiene cara de planeado, ¿verdad? Pareciera que Sebastián quería "relajar" al pequeño Ciel. jajaja.. Y, bueno fue así porque aún es muy poco tiempo el que llevan juntos y, si ves, son personajes un tanto cuadrados al estilo de la sociedad de antes.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

**plop:** Has dicho bien, jajaja se armó la gorda. Y es que si parece planeado por Sebastián, pero, quizás sí se le salió de las manos lo que pasó al final de cuentas. jajaja hay que tener cuidado cuando se bebe.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciel se detuvo frente al espejo por segunda vez. Quería causar una buena impresión en Sebastián. _"¡Ah!"_, una punzada en la parte baja de la espalda le recordó que anoche las cosas no había transcurrido bajo la misma rutina de siempre.

Sin embargo, le había extrañado la ausencia del mayor cuando despertó. Además, ¿cómo había llegado a la cama? Hasta donde recordaba, ambos estaban en el suelo. Una idea iluminó su mente entonces, Sebastián le había levantado y colocado en la cama. Sebastián le amaba y, él... ¿también le amaba?

Se había arreglado dándole vueltas a la pregunta. Cuestiónandose así mismo sobre situaciones que él creía podían sobreponerse solo cuando se está enamorado.

_"¿Besaría a Sebastián si no fuera apuesto?"_, fue una de ellas; seguido por _"¿me gustaría hacerle el amor estando sobrio?"_. Y la más importante, _"¿le querría conmigo aunque fuera pobre o viejo?"_. Mas no importó lo que se preguntara, siempre respondió que sí. El pelinegro no era solo un capricho pasajero para él, a pesar de todo lo que le había echo pasar antes._ "Te amo Sebastián"_, musitó.

-Joven Phantomhive, - El sonido de la voz de James atravesó la puerta. - el desayuno esta servido.

Ciel sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos. Aún podía sentir los efectos de la resaca que le había provocado el whiskey. No tenía hambre tampoco, pero debía ir y ver a Sebastián de frente. Otrora, se habría quedado en la cama, abrazado a su pecho, respirando el suave aroma maderoso de su colonia. - Enseguida bajo, James.

Descendió las escaleras con rapidez y llegó al comedor. Sintió un dolor en el estómago cuando estuvo frente a Sebastián; aún cuando éste no le estuviera prestando ni la más mínima atención pues, su mirada estaba clavada en una hoja que parecía ser una carta.

-Buenos días, Seb...

-Buenos días, joven Phantomhive. - Le interrumpió el mayor con voz recia, azotando la carta contra la mesa de cedro. El menor se quedó perplejo. La mirada que le lanzó Sebastián le dejó saber que lo de la otra noche no había sido nada más que un desahogo para él.

-Buenos días, señor Michaelis. - Respondió Ciel, devolviendo la vista al plato. Y ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra durante la comida. Al final, Ciel se había levantado de la mesa. - Con su permiso. - Articuló con dificultad, intentando controlar la ira que lo embargaba.

-No se aleje demasiado, joven Phantomhive. - Musitó Sebastián fingiendo disfrutar de su plato de fruta y, no del dolor que sabía, estaba provocando a Ciel. - Quiero verle en mi despacho después.

-Seguro, señor Michaelis. - En su interior deseaba gritarle que era un estúpido por hacerle esto pero, eso desepcionaría a su padre; sobre todo si llegaba a preguntarle el porqué de su violenta reacción hacia aquel "_bondadoso ser"_. "Estoy enamorado de él, padre", no, definitivamente no era una respuesta aceptable.

Fue a la biblioteca y tomó un libro cualquiera. No pensaba leerlo, tan solo quería hojear algo mientras tenía que encontrarse con él otra vez. Bajó la vista hacia el objeto, debía ser un libro acerca de Yorkshire pues, podía reconocer en él algunos lugares por los que había pasado durante el trayecto en carruaje a su llegada.

-Joven Ciel, - Marie le despertó de su verde ensoñación. Él le respondió con una mirada. - el señor Michaelis le espera en su despacho. - El muchacho asintió y se encaminó al lugar indicado.

Sebastián estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio como siempre. - ¿Me ha llamado? - Preguntó desde la puerta.

-Sí, me gustaría que continuara hablándome sobre la idea de la charcutería. Me ha interesado mucho. - En otra situación Ciel le habría sonreído. Después de todo, su "modelo a seguir" deseaba llevar a cabo una de sus ideas. Pero ahora no. -Sí, la charcutería.

El pelinegro le indicó con un movimiento que tomara asiento. Ciel lo observó por un momento, ¿cómo podía alguien tan despreciable lucir tan perfecto? Ironías de la vida.

-Puedes retirarte, James. - Indicó Sebastián al mayordomo, quien terminó de servir el té deprisa y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Observó al muchacho de reojo y le pareció graciosa su expresión decaída. - Le mostraré algo, joven. - Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia una cómoda que se encontraba detrás de Ciel.

Fingió abrirla y volvió la cabeza para dar un vistazo al ojiazul. Ni siquiera se había inmutado. - Ciel... - Susurró al oído de éste y pudo sentir como el calor se apoderó del cuerpo del menor. - ¿no quieres darte la vuelta y ayudarme a buscar lo que quiero mostrarte?

Ciel se quedó impávido. "¡No!", se dijo "otra vez está jugando conmigo, aún está vengándose de lo que Adela le..." Su reflexión fue interrumpida por los labios de Sebastián besando su cuello suavemente. - No creas que he olvidado lo que sucedió. - Los brazos del pelinegro le rodearon y sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera a punto de derretirse.

-Sebastián... - Musitó Ciel, embelesado hasta que la cordura le dio una bofetada y lo volvió a la realidad. - ¡Basta! - Se liberó de los brazos del pelinegro y se puso de pie, girándose para verle de frente. - ¿Por qué me has ignorado frente a todos los sirvientes?

-Ciel, te lo ruego, trata de comprenderme... - Los pasos del mayor se aproximaron al muchacho, quien no pudo retroceder más y acabó por apoyar las manos en la orilla del escritorio. - Ellos no entenderían jamás lo que sucede entre nosotros.

El joven cerró los ojos, volteando el rostro hacia un lado. Quería creerle, con todo su corazón deseaba darle la razón. - Sí, ellos no deben saberlo. - Respondió finalmente, volviendo el rostro y mordiéndo sus labios al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sebastián cerca del suyo.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonarás? - Preguntó el pelinegro, rodeando a Ciel por la cintura con ambos brazos. El joven asintió mas no consiguió resistirse más y, tomando el rostro de Sebastián en sus manos, lo besó apasionadamente.

El pelinegro le obligó a recargarse contra el escritorio mientras le besaba con fiereza y, el ojiazul le dejó hacer su voluntad, dedicado solamente a devolver el cálido beso a esos labios que lo hipnotizaban.

La mano de Ciel recorrió el escritorio buscando algo a qué aferrarse y chocó con la carta. - ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó sin querer.

-No... no es nada. - Dijo nervioso, arrancando la carta de la manos del ojiazul y arrugándola antes de lanzarla al piso. - Nada importante. - Recalcó, volviendo a lo suyo.

"Vanessa Farrington", repitió Ciel mentalmente, recordando el nombre que había visto en el sobre.

-¿Quieres una bebida? - La voz aterciopelada de Sebastián lo devolvió a su ensoñación. Pasó saliva, recorriendo el cuerpo del mayor con una mano hasta topar con su entrepierna. - Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. - Añadió el pelinegro.

-No lo evites. - Los ojos de Ciel se tornaron entonces más adultos, lujuriosos y, deseosos de experimentar. A Sebastián lo estremeció aquella mirada. No creía que un joven que no alcanzaba siquiera los dieciséis años pudiera provocarle aquello.

El joven le empujó, obligándole a caer en la silla mientras el se arrodillaba quedando en medio de sus piernas. - Sí, después de todo hay una bebida que quiero probar.


	8. La fiesta de la verdad

**_Respuestas a reviews:_**

**Bakaa-chan**: Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. :DD Y pues, sí, tiene una razón por ahí para esconder la carta.. ;) pero no cuento.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD Aquí está la continuación ya.

**mina-sama12**: Soy muy inocente para responder a eso jajajajaj.. XDD y creo que sí, bueno, por lo menos ese es el tipo de relación que Sebastián quiere. Jajaja, creo que lo quiere pero de una manera un poco apache, "quien te quiere te pega" :DD Muchas gracias por el review! :DD

**Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive**: Síiii, era corto. La mayoría de los capítulos de este fic lo son. Jajaja, no sé porqué nunca los hice más largos.. XDD Muchísimas gracias por el review!

**plop:** Ni que lo digas! El pequeño Ciel tiene demasiada curiosidad por lo que Sebastián pueda enseñarle.. XDD Sebastián no tiene arreglo, él es más como "uso a la gente como quiero".. no crees? Y no sé pero, creo que tus sentidos arácnidos siempre tienen razón.. ;) Muchas gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebastián entró en la habitación de Ciel y cerró la puerta. - No saldrás de aquí hoy. - Musitó con una sonrisa picaresca en el rostro.

-¿Ah sí? - Preguntó el menor, girándose para verle de frente. Todas las mañanas observaba el paisaje de Yorkshire desde su balcón, sin embargo, ese día era distinto. - Hoy es mi cumpleaños. ¿Sabes? En verdad quisiera salir.

-¿Cumpleaños? - La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro. - S-sí, eso es. Por eso no quiero que salgas. - Se le acercó lentamente al ojiazul, quien lo miraba con atención.

-¿Tienes acaso un regalo para mí, Sebastián? - Preguntó.

-Tal vez. - Sebastián le atrapó entre sus brazos, dejándole sentir las hebras húmedas de su cabello oloroso a jabón y, el estorbo del pañuelo que llevaba alrededor del cuello ese día. - ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Me gustaría tenerte a ti. - Respondió Ciel, deshaciendo el nudo de su pañuelo. Los últimos dos meses habían sido como un sueño para él. Sebastián seguía comportándose indiferente con él frente a los demás pero, todo aquello se veía recompensado cuando se encontraban a solas. Entonces el hombre era un mar de virtudes y atenciones.

-Creo saber lo que quieres. - Sus bocas se encontraron y concentraron en un beso suave y cargado de deseo. El pelinegro fingió debilidad, dejando que el muchacho le empujara hasta tenerlo de espaldas contra la pared.

* * *

.

* * *

_-¿En dónde deberíamos colocar esto, muchacho? - Preguntó un hombre de estatura media al mayordomo James. - ¡Vamos piense rápido! ¿Cree que esto no pesa? - Varios hombres seguían al primero, cargando cajas y paquetes para la mansión de Sebastián._

_-Llévenlos todos a la cocina. - Indicó el rubio mayordomo finalmente. - Marie, ayúdame a colocar las copas en las mesas. - Dirigiéndose a la joven mucama que estaba a su lado. Ésta asintió y echó a andar. - El señor Michaelis fue muy específico al decir que todo debía lucir perfecto para la fiesta._

* * *

_._

* * *

En ese momento, el mencionado señor empujó a un Ciel semidesnudo haciéndole caer sobre la cama. - Jamás, joven Phantomhive, - replicó en tono divertido.

-Lo sabía, eres un cobarde. - Espetó el ojiazul, recostándose en la cama, observando a Sebastián con lujuría mientras mordía su labio inferior. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo el dolor? - Cerró los ojos y deslizó una mano entre sus pantalones, acariciando su entrepierna. - Es una pena.

En un impulso, el pelinegro se arrodilló en la cama y se inclinó para morder el cuello de Ciel, quien emitió un gemido. - No soy un cobarde. - El muchacho le retó con la mirada. - Demuéstralo entonces.

Sebastián se arrancó el saco y desabotonó su camisa con rapidez. - No es justo, éste es mi trabajo. - Musitó, mientras apretaba uno de los botones rosa en el pecho de Ciel.

-Cállate, sé que quieres intentarlo tanto como yo. - Dijo el menor, rodéandole el cuello con los brazos y dejando que el cuerpo del mayor se recargargara sobre él lentamente, mientras le consumía a besos.

* * *

.

* * *

_-Todos los fiambres y canapés están en las fuentes, las servilletas dobladas y colocadas, la mesa lustrada... - Marie emitió un suspiro de cansancio después de aquella revisión. Incluso había frotado cada botella de vino para que lucieran brillantes al momento del descorche. - ¿Falta algo James?_

_-¡Ah! ¡La botella de whiskey que ordenó el señor Michaelis! - Respondió el mayordomo, trayendo el objeto deprisa y colocándolo en la mesa, agradecido de haber recordado la petición especial de su amo._

* * *

_._

* * *

-Quiero que uses esto conmigo. - El pelinegro pasó la lengua por sus labios sensualmente, acariciando la entrepierna desnuda y erecta de Ciel. Se había recostado boca arriba y, ahora era el joven quien le hacía sufrir con sus caricias y esa lengua traviesa que jugaba con su oreja. - Mmm...

-Shh... - Le acalló Ciel, riendo por lo bajo. - Tienes prohibido gemir, es una orden. - Y dicho esto, recorrió el abdomen de Sebastián con la legua hasta llegar a su miembro, proporcionándole una lamida cariñosa y provocándole una corriente eléctrica a éste que le hacía querer gritar.

-N-no más, por favor. - Susurró el pelinegro mas el ojiazul pareció no escucharle e introdujo el miembro de éste en su boca, dejándole sentir aquélla cuevita tibia y húmeda que tanto le gustaba. - Ciel...

-Eso. Di mi nombre, Sebastián. - El joven parecía más que divertido, quizás consideraba esto un cierto tipo de venganza a su manera.

-Sí, mi señor. - Musitó éste con voz aterciopelada, cerrando los ojos mientras cedía ante la voluntad de aquel joven que cada vez se convertía más en un hombre.

Ciel se coló en medio de las piernas del pelinegro y éste las separó con algo de duda. - Hazlo, Ciel. - Le ordenó. - No seas gentil, imagina que es la última vez que me tendrás así.

El joven se introdujo en él en una sola estocada. El mayor se retorció, sintiendo placer y dolor; no se atrevió a lanzar un gemido, pues su orgullo frente aquella situación era mayor. - Muévete.

* * *

.

* * *

_-¿Crees que debería avisarle al señor Michaelis que todo está listo? - Preguntó James a Ferdinand._

_-No, recuerda que nos ha advertido sobre no interrumpir cuando él y el joven Phantomhive están ocupados, y, le he visto entrar en su habitación hace un rato. - Respondió el cochero._

_-¡Han llegado! - Marie corría por el pasillo que daba a la cocina haciendo gran alharaca. - Es tu día de suerte James. Te dejaré atenderlos y, yo iré a decirle al señor Michaelis. - El mayordomo le sonrió agradecido y se encaminó hacia la entrada principal._

* * *

_._

* * *

-¡Más! ¡Maldita sea, sigue! - El roce del vientre de Ciel contra su miembro hacía que Sebastián se sintiera morir a cada movimiento.

-Después de todo eres muy dócil. - Dijo Ciel entre jadeos.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos. - Solo lo he hecho por tu cumpleaños.

Ciel arremetió contra él una vez más, explotando y alcanzando un punto en el interior de Sebastián que le hizo derramarse sobre sí mismo a la vez que lanzaba un gemido.

-Sebastián... - El joven musitó su nombre, mientras caía rendido en la cama, al lado del mencionado. - te amo.

-Yo...

-Señor Michaelis, - La voz de Marie interrumpió el momento. - los invitados están aquí.

-¿Invitados? - Ciel arqueó una ceja y sonrió haciendo una mueca, el pelinegro no le contestó; solo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

El ojiazul, al ver su reacción, hizo lo mismo. ¿Sería lo que imaginaba? Quizás, Sebastián le había organizado una reunión por su cumpleaños después de todo. "Mis padres deben ser los invitados", se dijo.

Sebastián terminó de arreglarse y salió de la habitación en silencio. Ciel se apresuró para alcanzarle porque sería una descortesía si él... Entonces detuvo sus pensamientos. Poco le importaba hacer esperar a sus padres pero, no quería separarse de él, de su Sebastián.

Bajaba las escaleras diligentemente, intentando controlar sus emociones; mientras lo hacía, podía ver el salón en que se habían convertido el recibidor y el comedor. Todo hermosamente arreglado. Habían viandas, vino, velas, todo le gustaba.

Ciel suspiró, contemplando con ojos soñadores aquel escenario. Apuró el paso y localizó a Sebastián. Extraño, no estaba con sus padres. En cambio, le acompañaban un grupo bastante peculiar.

Tres hombres, que a su parecer tenían que pasar de los cuarenta y pertenecer al mundo de los negocios, se disputaban entre sí, por hablarle al pelinegro. Una dama de similar edad y de aspecto elegante los miraba y sonreía a todo lo que los hombres decían. Sebastián parecía responderles a todos mas, no ponerle atención a ninguno. Su mirada estaba únicamente dirigida a la chica que estaba a su lado. Era una joven regordeta con manchas en el rostro y cabello ensortijado.

El ojiazul se acercó para poder apreciar la escena más de cerca. ¿Por qué Sebastián parecía tan amable con la chica? Le ofrecía canapés y vino que la susodicha rechazaba.

Rodeó la escena y pudo apreciar de frente a la joven. ¡Vaya! ¡Era mucho más fea de lo que él había podido notar de lejos!

-Joven Phantomhive, - Le llamó el pelinegro, interrumpiendo su análisis. - venga, quiero presentarle a los señores Farrington. - Señaló a uno de los hombres y a la dama de edad madura. - El señor Arthur y la señora Michaela Farrington. Y, sus socios, los señores Richard Nole y Pierre Voltaire. Ellos son los más exitosos negociantes de Europa, dueños también de la compañía Farrington; una empresa dedicada a la importación y exportación de alimentos.

-Joven Ciel Phantomhive, - Interrumpió el señor Farrington. - el señor Michaelis, aquí presente, nos ha dicho que usted le ha dado una de las mejores ideas, que ha escuchado, para comenzar una nueva cadena de negocios aquí en Yorkshire. - Asintió para sí mismo. - Nosostros estaremos honrados en invertir en dicha idea.

-El honor será mío. - Agregó Sebastián. - Estoy seguro que ambos llegaremos a un buen acuerdo.

-Seguro, señor Michaelis. - Respondió Farrington. - Aunque, no hemos venido solo para hablar de negocios, ¿verdad? Aún debe presentarle a mi bella hija al joven Phantomhive.

El pelinegro pareció haberse quedado estático por un instante, luego volvió a colocar la sonrisa fingida. - Joven Phantomhive, le presento a la señorita Vanessa Farrington, mi prometida y futura esposa. - La joven regordeta se retorció, aferrándose aún más al brazo de Sebastián.

Las lágrimas amenazaron aparecen en los ojos de Ciel pero, se obligó a abandonar siquiera la idea de demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. - Le agradezco mucho que me haya tomado en cuenta para un momento tan importante como éste, señor Michaelis. - Hizo una reverencia a Vanessa. - Ha elegido desposar a un gran hombre, señorita Farrington. Único, sin duda alguna.


	9. En casa de los Lembre

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

**Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive:  **Lo lamento! DD: jajaja, te he dajdo con la duda y no, yo tampoco quiero a esa mujer. Intenta separar a Sebastián y a Ciel.. XDD también a ti de él jajaj.. Gracias por el review.. Nos leemos. :DD Amo "Phantomhive"

**NEpEtA-lOvE:**Amé la forma en que lo pusiste jajaja eso de "ciel-uke supremo-phantomhive seme" XDD Y no veo a Sebastián tanto como pedófilo cuanto a Ciel como niño precoz. XDD Lastimosamente no es sueño.. u_u Gracias por el review! :DD

**mina-sama12: **¿Recuerdas la carta? Bueno, algo por ahí va el caso. Sebastián se prometió con ella por interés sin siquiera conocerla. Y, supongo que no, no consideró para nada a Ciel. u_u pobrecito. Gracias por el review :DD y aquí está la actualización.

**plop:** Sí, Sebastián fue un "lácrido" jajaja, me gustó la palabra.. XDD Estaba feliz con Ciel, claro, hasta que llegó algo a su casa que le interesó más, ¿no? Siento que aparte de todo el engaño para Ciel de creer que le hacía una fiesta a él. O.O Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

-¿Le traigo un té, señor? - Dijo James asomándose por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta. Sabía que Sebastián era muy específico cuando decía "No quiero que nadie se acerque a mi oficina".

-No, James. - Gruñó el pelinegro desde su escritorio. - Puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso entonces. - El hombre se retiró y Sebastián se quedó estático en su lugar, revolviéndose en el vaso de whiskey que estaba bebiendo desde hace rato.

-Ciel... - Musitó aquel nombre como si se tratara de alguien que había partido mucho tiempo atrás; quizás algo peor, alguien que había muerto.

Tal vez aquella última aseveración era la correcta. Su Ciel, el que se había entregado a él y correspondido cada uno de sus caprichos, a quien no le había importado que lo mucho que él le había lastimado antes, ése que le había confesado su amor y... -¿Por qué no fui capaz de contestarle? - Se interrumpió a sí mismo.

No sabía cómo responder esa pregunta. ¿Amaba a Ciel o su relación con él era solo una parte más de su venganza contra Adela?

-Debería ir y hablar con él. - Se dijo, aunque desechó la idea cuando giró el rostro y vio las carpetas que había dejado Arthur Farrington para él.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Arthur Farrington había dicho que heredaría a su hija mientras él estuviera aún vivo, para asegurarse que ésta estuviera casada con un hombre recto y de la clase social a la que ellos pertenecían. Era ahí donde Sebastián encajaba a la perfección.

Lo había considerado hacia unos meses atrás. La pareja de los Lembre se lo comentó el día en que había decidido hacer negocios con ellos.

-Vanessa Farrington podrá ser todo lo fea que quieran. - Había comentado Ginebra a Sebastián y a su esposo Ralph, quienes la veían con rostro divertido. - Pero, escuchen mis palabras, esa mujer hará rico a quien la despose. - Y dicho esto se había abanicado como lo hacía siempre cuando estaba riendo nerviosamente.

Gran verdad la que había dicho ella. El viejo Farrington ya había ofrecido a Sebastián, su ahora futuro yerno, la mitad de la herencia de Vanessa; a lo que el pelinegro había intentado fingir asombro. Sonrió recordando su victoria. Todo sería cuestión de esperar, ser atento y cariñoso con Vanessa, luego, ella misma le cedería la otra mitad.

Sin embargo, la idea de imaginarse lejos de Ciel le atormentaba. El saber que no podría volver a sentir una de sus caricias o a probar aquellos labios rosa que tanto le gustaban, le hacía sentir miserable.

-Querido mío, ¿aún despierto? - Era Vanessa, entrando en su despacho con su enorme camisón rosa. Sebastián deseó darse un golpe en la cabeza, ¿por qué diablos los había hospedado en su casa? Podría haberles arrendado otra para que los Farrington tuvieran "comodidad", pero no.

-Sí, mi dulce prometida. - Sonrió, señalando los papeles que estaban en su escritorio con un gesto. - Aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.  
¿Necesitaba algo?

-No, solo quería verle una vez más. - Vanessa se acercó y le acarició el rostro, el pelinegro intentó devolverle una mirada cariñosa. - Ahora que mis padres duermen, ¿sería posible recibir un beso de su parte?

Miró una vez más las carpetas del viejo antes de proseguir. - Claro, querida mía. - Se acercó a la joven mas, el aliento oloroso a galletas de mantequilla de ésta le provocó una arcada que le obligó a detenerse.

-Béseme, señor Michaelis. - Aquello último provocó un nudo aún más grande en la garganta del pelinegro, quien optó por el famoso dicho de "al mal paso darle prisa" y; besó a la joven con fingida pasión, imaginando el rostro de Ciel.

-¿Ciel? - Sebastián abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Vanessa.

-¿Qué ha dicho, señorita Farrington? - Preguntó el pelinegro algo nervioso. Vanessa negó con la cabeza, pensando tal vez que lo había imaginado.

* * *

.

.

* * *

En la mañana.

Todos se habían sentado a la mesa como si se tratara ya de una familia. A Ciel siempre le había molestado la hora del desayuno pero, hoy, definitivamente era mucho peor.

-Joven Phantomhive, - Se dirigió Arthur Farrington hacia él. - ¿le importaría pasarme la mantequilla?

-Aquí tiene, señor Farrington. - Respondió Ciel, entregando el objeto y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué hace con el pan, joven Phantomhive? - Preguntó Vanessa con curiosidad, al ver como el ojiazul hacía un agujero en el pan con el cuchillo.

-¿A qué se refiere? - Dijo con tono inocente.

-Bueno, es que pareciera que intenta apuñalar ese pan. - Vanessa no pudo contener la risita que le provocó esa idea.

-Me agrada su sentido del humor, señorita Farrington. - Ciel le devolvió la sonrisa. - Es un mal hábito mío verá, me encanta rellenar los panes con mermelada y, de esta forma no se escurre por la orillas. - Vanessa pareció admirada ante la idea. El ojiazul por su parte le dirigió una mirada picaresca a Sebastián, mientras introducía el cuchillo lentamente en el agujero del pan.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior, moviendo la mano hacia su entrepierna. Buscó la mirada de Ciel, pero, no encontró más ese toque de lujuría que había visto antes en ella, sino una ira profunda.

-Querido mío, ¿se siente bien? - La joven le sonrió al cuestionarle. - Esta sudoroso.

-Sí. Tendrán que disculparme. Creo que me voy a enfermar. - Sebastián hizo una pequeña reverencia a todos los comensales y se levantó deprisa. - Cuando termine su desayuno, joven Phantomhive, le necesitaré en mi despacho.

Ciel asintió, sin decir palabra. Nada bueno podía salir de eso.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-De esa forma, joven Phantomhive, le pido sea usted quien entregue estos papeles al señor Ralph Lembre, y le explique las razones por la que no formaremos la sociedad. - Desde que Ciel había llegado al despacho, Sebastián no había hecho más que hablar de trabajo. Las cosas eran así después de todo, él solo había sido una diversión para aquel famoso empresario.

-No tiene nada porque preocuparse, señor Michaelis. - El menor abrazó el puño de papeles contra su cuerpo, mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a la casa de los Lembre. - Me iré ahora mismo.

Había tenido la oportunidad de dar un vistazo a las cifras de las que hablaba Farrington en las carpetas que había entregado a Sebastián. No era amor lo que le haría casarse con Vanessa; y eso le entristeció aún más. No podía competir con ella, jamás podría. No perdería al amor de su vida por lo que él mismo pudiera o nos ser, sino por lo que no tenía.

-Sí, es mejor que se marche pronto. - Añadió el mayor, en medio de un suspiro, sintiendo pena al ver el rostro cabizbajo de Ciel. - Espere, joven Phantomhive, - No sabía cómo pero, sus piernas lo había llevado hasta la puerta, justo frente al ojiazul. - hay algo más que debemos hablar.

-No, no hay nada que debamos hablar. - Sebastián le sujetó por un brazo.

-Ciel, por favor. - El pelinegro se acercó lentamente al rostro de Ciel, quien le miraba entre molesto y asombrado.

-Sebastián... yo... - El ojiazul se sintió derretir ante el cálido y dulce aliento del mayor. Todo lo que se había predicado, a sí mismo contra Sebastián, la noche anterior se estaba yendo por la borda.

-Te amo, Ciel. - Musitó el mayor en su oído. - No quiero perderte.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con aparecerse en los ojos de Ciel, pero éste cortó ese impulso, liberándose del agarre de Sebastián. - No. No más. - Frunció el entrecejo fingiendo enojo y, salió de la habitación.

Se detuvo cuando hubo cruzado el pasillo. Sabía la vida que él hubiera deseado lanzarse en sus brazos, que sus labios cosquilleaban por sentir los suyos; pero no, no debía.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-¿Y así nada más nos ha tirado a la basura? - Ginebra Lembre parecía estupefacta ante la noticia que Ciel le había llevado. - ¡Tenía que pasar justo ahora! Ahora que mi marido se ha ido de viaje a París.

-Lo lamento, señora Lembre. - Se disculpó el joven. - Le prometo que yo mismo vendré para enterar a su esposo de la situación. Usted puede fingir no saber nada hasta ese día.

-No se atormente, joven Phantomhive. Ya se lo diré yo en su momento. Ah... - La mulata se abanicó, mientras caminaba en círculos junto a la mesa del jardín, probablemente imaginando la reacción de su esposo.

Ginebra era así. Siempre ataviada con sus vestidos de colores llamativos y ese andar que le hacía ver como un pavo pechugón que presumía sus plumas.

-Pero, ¿y a usted qué le pasa? - Preguntó en voz baja, sentándose al lado de Ciel, como si quisiera que éste le revelara un secreto.

-Nada. - Respondió el ojiazul secamente.

-Le duele en el alma que Michaelis se case con esa señorita de sociedad, ¿verdad? - Sus palabras toscas crearon confianza en el joven, quien se giró hacia ella y asintió mirándola a los ojos con preocupación, como si estuviera aceptando algo grave. - Vamos, quite esa cara. Lo supe desde que los vi en la fiesta.

-¿No le parece algo terrible el amor que siento por él? - Preguntó Ciel con voz temblorosa, se sentía un niño en ese momento.

-Se nota que usted no conoce bien a la gente de la alta sociedad, joven Phantomhive. - Dijo Ginebra. - ¡Cosas las que uno mira! ¡Ja! Pero, jamás nadie comenta de ninguna pues, a ellos tampoco les conviene. - Suspiró con pesar, luego, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. - ¿Le agradaría librarse de Vanessa Farrington por una noche?

-No. - Espetó el joven.

-¡Qué testarudo es usted! - Exclamó la mulata. - ¿No es capaz de ver que una noche le bastaría para hacer que Michaelis flaquee en esa decisión?

-No cambiará de decisión. - Añadió el joven con tono triste y la mirada baja. - La boda es dentro de una semana.

-Pues no me quedaré sin ese negocio, no señor. Impediremos esa boda. - Ginebra esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia. - Ya verá usted como esa jonvencita consentida saldrá huyendo de este lugar. Pero, por lo pronto, le daré una hierbas que mi bisabuela usaba mucho.  
- Se levantó de la mesa y fue a por una pequeña bolsa de satín.

-Entregó el paquetito a Ciel, quien lo observó con desconcierto. - Asegúrese de colocarlas en el té que preparen esta noche. Deje a todos beberlo, excepto claro, a su querido "señor Michaelis". - Movió los hombros con emoción al pronunciar el nombre del pelinegro. - Para él tengo reservado algo mejor.

-Espere, ¿que les hará esto a los Farrington? - Preguntó el ojiazul.

-Les hará dormir como unos ángeles. - Ginebra rió ante su propia explicación. Luego, entregó a Ciel unos pétalos rojos. - Y estos, se los dará al señor Michaelis.

Ciel estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando Ginebra le acalló, colocando un dedo en sus labios. - Descúbralo por usted mismo.


	10. Nuestro reencuentro

_**Respuestas a reviews:** _

**Katha phantomhive:** Gracias! Me alegra mucho saber que este fic es uno de tus favoritos. Y sí, pobre de Ciel porque Sebastián planea casarse y parece que será pronto. Mmm.. ya pronto sabrás lo que hay dentro de la bolsa. Jajajaja.. Muchas gracias por el review.

**Maka-Chan Evans:** Sebastián hace que la intriga para todos agrande creeme, jajajaja.. Cierto, pobre pan, era el único inocente en esta historia. XDD Y gracias! Por el review y, por desear suerte e inspiración. :DD Lamento haberme tardado, espero no hayas organizado ya el funeral ?)

**nEpEtA-lOvE:** Si, lo dejaron al pobre solo y abandonado.. DD: Creo que algo así sera.. o por lo menos eso esperamos.. XDD Gracias por el review!

**Guest**: Has dicho exactamente la verdad, Sebastián no acaba con el compromiso porque no le conviene. Tiene planeado conseguir mucho por medio de esa familia. Y, pues, Ciel no está dispuesto a dejarlo así nada más jajajaja.. mm.. creo que éste cap tendrá algo intersante para ti.. xDD Gracias por el review!

**plop:** Si! Ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos en esta historia.. XDD Bruja de cabecera, sin prejuicios y todavía de buena familia.. :DD Ya veras lo que hacen.. Gracias por el review!

**Bakaa-chan:** Probablemente Ginebra quería impedir la boda por cuestión de negocios en un principio pero, ahora lo hace porque Ciel es su amigo. Y, Ciel también ha tenido que crecer por todo lo que le ha hecho Sebastián. :DD Muchas gracias por el review!

**SaskiaKazeElric:** Me alegro que te guste la historia, muchas gracias por leerla. Y pues, Ciel no se da por vencido como ves, aunque en el proceso le ha tocado no solo crecer sino madurar. :DD Y ya veremos para qué son las hierbas.. xDD Gracias por el review!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Acababan de regresar de la ópera. No era que se presentaran muchos de estos espectáculos en Yorkshire. Generalmente, aquél era un pueblo tranquilo y silencioso. El teatro era pequeño y el grupo de oyentes siempre era el mismo.

-No me ha gustado, padre. – Se quejó Vanessa con el viejo Farrington por décima vez. Sebastián prefería ignorarle, de lo contrario estaría golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared hasta quedar inconsciente. "Con ese pequeño monstruo vas a casarte en cuatro días.", dijo una vocecilla en su interior provocándole arcadas.

-¿Por qué no le ha gustado, señorita Farrignton? – Interrupió la aterciopelada voz de Ciel, disfrazada de inocencia.

-Porque ha sido algo terriblemente aburrido, joven Phantomhive. – La pelirroja alzó las manos al aire en señal de descontento. – "La donna è mobile, la donna è mobile"; no entiendo el porqué a alguien le importaría si una mujer es móvil o no.

El ojiazul rió por lo bajo antes de poder responder. – Mi apreciable, señorita, "la donna è mobile" no significa eso. Significa "las mujeres son vanas", en italiano.

-¿Vanas? – Repitió la joven.

-Sí, usted sabe, - Ciel lanzó una mirada furtiva a Sebastián quien pretendía no darse por aludido. – gente fría, voluble e incapaz de experimentar verdaderos sentimientos.

-¡Pero qué falta de respeto! – Espetó Vanessa y, Ciel dio por concluida la conversación, asintiendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde rompió en carcajadas.

Escuchó entonces a la señora Farrington invitar a todos a calmarse y a tomar una taza de té antes de la hora de dormir. Era su oportunidad para darles las hierbas que Ginebra Lembre le había obsequiado unos días atrás y que aún no había podido utilizar.

Caminó hasta la repisa del fondo y tomó dos teteras grandes. Puso agua en ellas y las colocó al fuego. Se quedó pensativo un momento, no era buena idea preparar ambas infusiones a la vez, Marie o James podrían verlo y sospechar por el hecho que fuesen dos y no una.

"¡Rayos!"

Sí, sería mejor preparar uno ahora y luego el del "señor Michaelis". ¿Qué pretendería hacerle Ginebra a él? Ojalá y nada malo, esperaba Ciel.

Estaba echando las hierbas al agua cuando una voz rompió su concentración. – Joven Phantomhive, pero ¿qué hace usted en la cocina? – El ojiazul dio un respingo antes de poder mirar de frente a Marie. Y, era una suerte que fuese ella, porque de haber sido James le habría interrogado hasta cansarse acerca de las hierbas.

-Preparo un té para los señores Farrington, Marie. – Respondió Ciel sorprendido por la tranquilidad de su voz.

-¿Sabe lo que diría el señor Michaelis si supiera que su huésped está aquí? – Espetó la mujer sobresaltada.

-No le diga nada, Marie, por favor. – El ojiazul le miró con aquellos dos hermosos y enormes zafiros, obligándose a pensar en una excusa lógica. – Verá, yo… deseaba darles algo especial a ellos. Así que, hoy que salí rumbo a casa de los Lembre me detuve en una tienda y compré una porción de este té, traído desde el África.

La mucama pareció anonadada ante tal descubrimiento. – No tenga usted cuidado, yo le guardo el secreto.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Vanessa se alejó un momento del grupo. Aún no podía creer que hubiese salido con Sebastián. Lo bien que se había sentido el aferrarse a su brazo, el sentirle tan cerca que podía oler su perfume.

Se miró al espejo, asegurándose que sus enormes bucles rojizos aún estuvieran en su lugar. Sonrió, recordando el beso que el pelinegro le había dado hacía unas cuantas noches. ¿Sería posible que su futuro esposo ya le amara?

Recordó cuando su padre le instó a escribirle a Sebastián una carta. Le había dicho que este hombre era una gran personalidad en el mundo de los negocios, y que a pesar de ser joven todavía, era muy inteligente y se había ganado el aplauso de muchos otros negociantes en poco tiempo. Había agregado también, que a pesar de lo difícil que había sido la vida con él; el señor Michaelis conservó la sensibilidad y nobleza propias de cualquier caballero de la sociedad.

Pero, ¿qué tal si él nunca llegaba a quererla? No era tonta. Veía al pelinegro y se daba cuenta de cómo las mujeres se abanicaban y sufrían sofocos cuando le veían. Todas eran mujeres hermosas con las que ella jamás podría siquiera llegar a compararse. ¿Qué tal si su padre le dado a Sebastián una suma lo suficientemente cuantiosa como para que este aceptara el sacrificio?

"No," se dijo, "él no podría ser así. Le he besado y él me ha correspondido con tanta dulzura." Claro, que aún le quedaba una duda. ¿Quién era Ciel? No, no el joven Phantomhive. Ciel… la chica a quien había nombrado, sin querer, esa noche.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciel se sentó en el sofá con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Ya quería ver lo que les sucedería a los Farrington. "¡Bah! Las cosas buenas nunca pasan", se dijo, imaginando que en realidad solo se quedarían dormidos, cómodamente dormidos y al día siguiente estarían frescos como lechugas. Era Sebastián el que no dejaba de preocuparle.

La velada transcurría en un ambiente de felicidad e hipocresía. Nadie estaba a gusto, probablemente, pero, todos lo ocultaban tan bien que hasta parecían estar disfrutándolo.

Apareció Marie con una enorme charola. Llevaba la tetera, unas tazas y, un plato enorme con un bizcocho de aspecto delicioso. Colocó el objeto en la mesa de centro y todos se apresuraron a servirse.

Ciel observaba el cuadro con tranquilidad. Sebastián no tomaría ni comería nada, estaba acostumbrado a merendar en su oficina a solas y justo antes de irse a dormir. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo a su lado para percatarse de ello.

-¿No nos acompañará, señor Michaelis? – Preguntó Michaela Farrington.

Entonces sucedió lo inesperado. – Claro. - Asintió Sebastián con una sonrisa. – Una taza de té para calentar el estómago.

Ciel sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. "¿Qué hago ahora?, se dijo, viendo como el pelinegro se servía una taza. – Yo quiero bizcocho. – Dijo el ojiazul, repentinamente. Halando el plato hacia él con brusquedad, haciendo que la taza de Sebastián cayera al suelo haciéndose añicos y salpicando al pelinegro.

-Mi traje. – Masculló el pelinegro, apretando los puños.

-Perdóneme, señor Michaelis. – Se disculpo Ciel, tomando una servilleta e intentando limpiarle.

-No se preocupe, joven Phantomhive. – Sebastián respiró hondo, retirando la mano del menor. – Me iré a cambiar. – Añadió hacia los demás. – Perdonen ustedes mi descortesía por abandonarles a mitad de la merienda.

Sebastián se retiró, no sin antes lanzar una mirada furibunda a Ciel; quien, se mostró cabizbajo ante los Farrington.

-Será mejor que me retire. – Dijo, intentando mostrar pesar. – Cuando el señor Michaelis regrese no querrá verme aquí.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse, joven Phantomhive. – Espetó el viejo Farrington con voz soñolienta, provocando que Ciel se revolviera de alegría en su interior. – La señora Michaela y yo nos retiraremos ya. – La dama asintió ante las palabras de su esposo. - ¿Y tú hija? – Preguntó a Vanessa.

-Yo también me retiraré ya, padre. Ha sido un día demasiado largo. – La joven se presionó el vientre con la mano, probablemente sintiendo algo de dolor por causa de las hierbas.

-Buenas noches a todos. – El ojiazul hizo una pequeña reverencia y fingió marcharse. Ahora debía colarse a la cocina nuevamente y preparar el otro brebaje.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebastián descendió las escaleras y fue a la sala. Nadie. Todos se había ido antes que él volviera. – Supongo que trabajaré un poco, entonces. – Se dijo, dirigiéndose a su estudio.

Entro en su oficina y se sentó en su enorme silla, haciendo que el cuero del forro rechinara mientras se revolvía ligeramente en ella.

-Señor Michaelis, ¿puedo entrar? – Ciel llamó a la puerta y el pelinegro se sintió entre emocionado y nervioso.

-Adelante, joven Phantomhive. – Respondió, observando al ojiazul entrar con una charola.

-He traído un poco de té para usted, señor… Sebastián. – El menor pronunció aquella palabra con dolor, colocando la tetera frente al pelinegro, junto con una taza.

-Ciel, por favor… - No sabía cómo detenerle. Lo único que deseaba el mayor era tener al joven ahí, con él. – juega una partida de ajedrez conmigo.

Sin querer, el ojiazul había conseguido la oportunidad de quedarse con Sebastián. – Por supuesto. – Respondió, sintiendo como el corazón le latía más aprisa.

Sebastián colocó el tablero en la mesa, distribuyó las piezas y se sirvió una taza de té. – Muy bien, Ciel. Demuéstrame que aún puedes vencerme. – Añadió con una sonrisa y el juego empezó.

El ojiazul observaba al pelinegro mover pieza por pieza con mucha tranquilidad. ¿Sería que el estúpido brebaje no le estaba provocando siquiera cosquillas? – Tengo un poco de sed. ¿Podría beber un poco de tu té? – Preguntó.

-Adelante. Te ha quedado delicioso. – Sebastián le sonrió seductoramente. - ¿No pensarás que he creído que fue hecho por Marie?

-¿Ah no? – Ciel bebió el contenido de la taza de un solo trago.

-Jamás. Ella no podría haber preparado algo como esto. Es increíble. – El mayor apoyó su rostro en su puño, mirando al menor con ternura.

Ciel se sirvió otra taza y la bebió por completo. – Perdóname, creo que me lo he terminado.

-No importa. Ya había bebido dos tazas. – Respondió el pelinegro, mirando las piezas del ajedrez. - ¡Ah! ¡Jaque mate! – Exclamó triunfal, moviendo una pieza del juego.

-¡Vaya! He perdido después de todo. – Ciel arqueó una ceja observando el tablero. – Supongo que ahora es mejor que me vaya a dormir.

-¡No! Espera, por favor. – Sebastián se levantó de su silla y fue hasta donde se encontraba el ojiazul. – No me dejes. – La frase sonó como si hubiera sido una súplica. El pelinegro no sabía explicarlo pero, sentía como si su cuerpo hubiera empezado a hervir por dentro de repente.

-No quiero dejarte pero, tú vas a casarte. Y entonces, yo estaré sobrando en tu vida. – Ciel dio un respingo, al sentir el cuerpo de Sebastián acorralándole contra madera fría que cubría las paredes de la oficina.

-Ordéname que no lo haga entonces. – Susurró el mayor al oído del joven, forzándolo a deshacerse de su chaqueta.

-Podría ser cruel y obligarte a ser mío esta noche. – Ciel sonrió maliciosamente, mirando a Sebastián directo a los ojos. - ¿Crees que he olvidado la expresión de placer que había ese día en tu rostro?

-Oblígueme, joven Phantomhive. – Solo un pequeño espacio separaba sus labios en ese momento. Ambos estaban embargados por el deseo de probar los labios del otro nuevamente.

-Seb… - Ciel no fue capaz de terminar la palabra. Los labios de Sebastián estaban sobre los suyos y, esta vez él no le rechazaría. Separó los labios suavemente y se dejo llevar por el sabor de la boca del mayor y la textura de su lengua que rozaba contra la suya.

-Te amo, Ciel. – Gimotéo el mayor.

Y fue entonces cuando una mujer en camisones largos se acercó a la oficina de Sebastián. Aquel té le había caído mal y no había sido capaz de irse a la cama hasta que hubo vomitado. Sin embargo, en ese momento se le había ido el sueño y había decidido ir a ver a su futuro esposo por un rato.

-Señor Michaelis… - Susurró con tanta suavidad mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta, que no fue escuchada por el mencionado, quien estaba demasiado ocupado arrancando las ropas de su joven socio mientras le obligaba a acostarse en el suelo.

-Ciel… - Murmuró Sebastián, recostado sobre el joven quien le abrazaba revolviéndole los cabellos.

Una rendija de la puerta se abrió y una mirada aterrorizada se coló por la oficina. "Mi Sebastián y… Ciel", pronunció en un hilo de voz, cerrando la puerta nuevamente y corriendo hasta su habitación en un mar de lágrimas.


	11. Solo quédate en silencio

_**Respuestas a reviews:** _

_**nEpEtA-lOvE: ** _Siiii.. jajaja, mal por ella pero, bueno se lo merecía por espiar.. XDD Gracias por el review!

_**mina-sama12:**_ Mmm.. te dejaré ver por ti misma. XDD Aunque te puedo adelantar que Vanessa jamás será buena persona.. jajaja. :DD Gracias por el review! y me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, yo también espero que el amor triunfe.. :DD

_**Bakaa-chan:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte.. XDD Y Sebastián es como "muy caballero" creo yo.. XDD Gracias por el review!

_**Katha Phantomhive:**_ Siii! Ciel puso las hierbas y por poco le cuesta el que Sebastián lo bebiera. jajaja.. Y Vanessa sabe que él solo quiere a Ciel ahora pero, dudo que se quede de brazos cruzadors.. ;) Gracias por el review y que bueno que te gustó.

_**Maka-Chan Evans**_**:** Vanessa es algo así como una persona que ha sufrido pero, que igual no significa que cambiará ni un ápice. Al contrario, como ha sufrido cree que todo el mundo se la debe.. XDD Y si, Ciel es un loco pero puede serlo pq está lindo jajaja.. XDD Jajaja.. solo personas fallecidas va? XDD No vayas a esa funeraria otra vez jajajaja Y gracias, creeme que recuerdo tus amenazas y ya subo la continuacion.,. XDD

**_plop:_** Hoy sí, quedaste "plop" XDD y bueno, ella es consciente que no es hermosa y eso de alguna forma pues le da un poco de humildad. Yo no me habría quedado callada con algo así.. XDD ahh sí! la ópera, jajaja, a mí me gusta y por eso saque eso en el capítulo.. XDD Y no creo que Ginebra haya pensado que a esta chica le iba a dar de todo las hierbas.. jajaja sinceramente. Y gracias por el review! :DD

_**danna nekonya:**_ Te gusta que la prometida de Sebastián sufra jajajaj.. a mí también y, O.O te quedaste hasta las tres pero con buen motivo.. xDD Porque así te enteras de lo que es casarse por interés con una tipa desagradable cuando tienes un novio lindo esperando en la cama por ti.. No, no leas eso último.. XDD puede causar más sangre. jajaja Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**_Aclaraciones del capítulo: _**

La primera parte es lo que Vanessa vio que ocurría en la oficina de Sebastián. Luego, lo que sucedió al día siguiente.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Se recostó sobre el cuerpo del menor, recibiendo una mirada altiva de parte de éste. No le importó, la temperatura de aquel cuerpo era más que suficiente para provocar que su cuerpo se regodeara de placer._

_-Te he extrañado tanto, Ciel. – Murmuró el mayor al oído del ojiazul, quien se limitó a halarlo hacia él y juguetear con la lengua en el cuello de su amante._

_-Deja las palabras para después. – Gimoteó Ciel, resbalando su mano por el pecho del pelinegro hasta llegar a la erección que comenzaba a hacerse notoria. – Cómeme, Sebastián. – Se removió sensualmente en el suelo, bajándole los pantalones. – Muéstrame ese lado demoníaco que tienes._

_Sebastián le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y, acto seguido, hundió el rostro entre las piernas de Ciel, provocando que éste gimiera nuevamente. – Será mejor que lo disfrutes, porque luego te haré llorar de dolor._

_-¿Llo-llorar? - Jadeó Ciel. La lengua de Sebastián recorría su miembro con familiaridad y dulzura. - ¡Ah! No sigas. Me harás… - Suplicó._

_-¿Explotar? – Agregó el pelinegro, sonriendo contra la piel tensa del abdomen del joven. Se moría por continuar pero, las manos de Ciel llegaron hasta su rostro y le detuvieron._

_– Vamos a hacerlo juntos. – Musitó el ojiazul._

_Sebastián mordió su labio inferior. – Sí, mi señor. – Susurró, recostándose en el suelo. – Ven Ciel, aliméntame._

_El ojiazul se colocó a horcajadas sobre Sebastián, con la cabeza entre las piernas de éste. – No, Ciel. – Jadeó el pelinegro mas sus palabras no fueron atendidas por el menor, quien se dedicó a succionar el erecto pero, suave miembro de su amante._

_Sebastián se removió ligeramente, disfrutando de la boca de Ciel; mientras, presionó las caderas de éste contra su rostro, atrapándolo entre sus labios, provocando que el ojiazul lanzara un quejido antes de continuar con sus mordidas y lamidas cariñosas._

_Empezó, entonces, la batalla en aquella guerra de uno contra el otro. Ambos gritando en su interior el deseo de acabar con aquella tortura y, sin embargo, disfrutándola hasta casi sentirse desfallecer. _

_Sebastián sentía como las piernas de Ciel temblaban; le parecía exquisito ver como estaba tan cerca del clímax. Y, a la vez, él sentía que no podría resistirse más, la suave cavidad bucal del ojiazul le provocaba sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Pero no, debía controlarse, ¿dónde quedaría su orgullo sino?_

_Ciel, por su parte, sentía como los músculos en los muslos de Sebastián se tensaban por debajo de sus caricias. Le haría darse por vencido. Sí, le tomaría como ya lo había hecho una vez. Aumentó la velocidad en sus movimientos, provocándole un delicioso espasmo en el cuerpo. _

_No hubo más resistencia, los dos gimieron, disfrutando de aquel momento único en que sus cuerpos llegaron al orgasmo simultáneamente, saboreando la miel de su amante._

_-Te amo, Sebastián. – Murmuró Ciel unos momentos después. Se habían recostado en el sofá de la oficina y Sebastián había encendido el fuego de la chimenea._

_- Y yo te amo a ti, Ciel. – El pelinegro sonrió, acariciando el rostro del menor. _

_Sin embargo, la expresión dulce de éste cambio repentinamente, viéndose sustituida por una de coraje. – ¡Qué más da, Sebastián! Lo que yo siento por ti, muy poco valdrá en unos cuantos días cuando te cases. _

_Y él no había sabido que decirle en ese momento; se limitó a abrazarlo y cerrar los ojos hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos._

* * *

.

.

* * *

-No. – Musitó Sebastián para sí, examinando la pluma fuente que sostenía entre sus dedos, mientras las imágenes de la noche anterior se aglomeraban en su mente. – No me casaré, Ciel. - Lo decía como si allí estuviera el ojiazul, aunque en realidad estaba solo.

Volteó y miró las carpetas de Farrington. No las había tocado, siquiera, en los últimos dos días. Hoy era el gran día, hoy firmaría para ser uno más de los dichosos socios de la compañía Farrington. ¿Cómo podía ser que aquel momento que había esperado por tanto tiempo ahora le causara tanto pesar? Era tonto en realidad preguntárselo, su pesar tenía nombre y apellido.

Y ese "pesar" había tenido toda la razón antes, él estaba cambiándole por dinero. Lanzó un suspiro, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo correcto?

-Si mi padre estuviera vivo, diría "Sebastián no puedes dejar ir ese negocio." – Murmuró en voz baja. Claro que él no sentía que esto se aplicara en su caso, porque estaban hablando de su felicidad, no solo de un negocio.

-¡Querido mío! – La voz chillona de Vanessa le sacó de su ensoñación.

-Mi dulce señorita Farrington, - Articuló el pelinegro con dificultad. - ¿necesita algo?

-Mi dulce prometido, no necesito nada. Solo quería verle. – Tomó el rostro de Sebastián entre sus manos y le plantó un beso en los labios, dejando al mencionado con una expresión de sorpresa y, sí, un poco de asco.

-Señorita, ¿usted me ha… besado? – Vanessa se sonrojó ante el cuestionamiento de su futuro esposo.

-Perdóneme, usted. – Respondió, girándose para no ver el rostro del pelinegro. – Era algo que deseaba hacer desde ayer. – El interior de la pelirroja se removió, provocándole una arcada al recordar lo que había sucedido en esa oficina la noche anterior.

-No, no tiene nada que lamentar. – Intervino Sebastián. – Ha sido un beso, nada más. Además, estamos solos. – Se levantó de su escritorio y se aproximó a la pelirroja por detrás.

-Parece que he interrumpido su momento de soledad, señor Michaelis. – Masculló Ciel, de pie frente a la puerta abierta pues, Vanessa no había tenido el cuidado de cerrarla.

- Joven Phantomhive, - Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par, su cuerpo se alejó mecánicamente del de Vanessa pero, era tarde. - ¿cómo- cómo le puedo ayudar? Pase, siéntese. – Tartamudeó.

-No, señor Michaelis. – El tono en la voz de Ciel era frío. – No hará falta. Tan solo he venido a informarle que permaneceré todo el día fuera.

-¿A dónde irá, joven? – Preguntó Sebastián, muerto de los celos, imaginando que Ciel podría ir a visitar a los Lembre y encontrarse con la hija de esta pareja.

-El señor Farrington me ha encargado entregar las invitaciones para su boda, señor. – Respondió con un aire de tristeza que le fue imposible evadir. – He revisado la lista y son suficientes como para ocuparme todo el día.

-¿Qué? – Sebastián lanzó una mirada iracunda a Vanessa. – ¿Usted sabía algo sobre esto, señorita Farrington?

-Sí, señor Michaelis. – El viejo Arthur Farrington espetó, entrando en la oficina del pelinegro con su acostumbrado aire de suficiencia. – Mi hija y yo hemos considerado que el joven Phantomhive es el más indicado para desempeñar esta labor.

-Perdóneme, señor Michaelis. – Se disculpó la pelirroja. – Pero, no quisiera que nuestras invitaciones fueran entregadas por un sirviente vulgar.

Sebastián miró a ambos y, luego fijo su vista en Ciel. – No tenga cuidado por mí, señor Michaelis. Será un placer entregarlas. Me marcho ahora, con su permiso. – Y dicho esto, salió por la puerta sin darle oportunidad al mayor de pronunciar palabra.

-Espere, joven. – Espetó Sebastián, aproximándose a la puerta pero, Farrington le detuvo. – No se preocupe tanto, señor Michaelis. Estoy seguro que el joven sabrá hacerlo sin sus indicaciones. – El viejo se dirigió entonces a Vanessa. - Querida hija, déjanos solos, por favor. Tu futuro esposo y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir.

Vanessa asintió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo de la habitación. Sebastián siguió a la joven con la mirada y cuando comprobó que se había marchado empezó a hablar. – Bien, señor Farrington, ¿cuál es ese asunto tan importante?

-Señor Michaelis, voy a hablar y le suplico no intente negarme nada, porque mi hija no miente. – Le atajó Arthur.

-No sé a qué se refiere, señor Farrington. Sea más específico por favor. – Respondió Sebastián.

-Sé lo que sucedió en esta habitación anoche. – El hombre le habló con tono cortante y, el pelinegro se dedicó a escucharle con una expresión confusa. – Mi hija, Vanessa, ha tenido que ver uno de los espectáculos más desagradables y reprochables de la naturaleza humana.

Sebastián pasó saliva. Ahora sabía a lo que se refería. – No lo negaré, señor Farrington. Si usted lo cree conveniente, ahora mismo cancelamos la boda y cualquier otro compromiso de negocios que exista.

-Se equivoca, Sebastián. – Ésa era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre de pila. – No pienso cancelar nada. –El hombre se removió en la silla, pensando por un momento lo que iba a decir. – Los hombres tenemos nuestras debilidades. La suya es… ése joven. Nada se puede hacer contra ello.

-No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar, señor. – Musitó el pelinegro.

-La boda ha sido anunciada, Sebastián. Aún cuando las invitaciones se están entregando a unos pocos días del evento, todo el mundo lo sabe. – Le miró fijamente. – Mi hija no se quedará despreciada en la iglesia. – Se recostó en la silla confiadamente. – Le daré todo lo que le propuse antes, incluso más. Pero, su compromiso con mi hija debe seguir en pie. En caso contrario, no será en usted en quien cobre el dolor causado a Vanessa.

-No se atreva a tocarle un solo cabello a Ciel, Arthur. – Respondió el pelinegro con un acento agresivo en su voz.

-Entonces mantenga su palabra, Sebastián. – El viejo sonrió, sacando un puro de su bolsillo e indicándole a Sebastián que lo encendiera. - ¿Qué me dice entonces?

-Me casaré con Vanessa, Arthur. – Dijo Sebastián con firmeza.

-Venga entonces, Sebastián. Firmemos esta sociedad que nos hará a ambos aún más poderosos. – Musitó el viejo.

-Sí. – El pelinegro mordió su labio inferior en señal de preocupación, mientras firmaba. – Ahora somos una sociedad.


	12. El principio del fin

**_Respuestas a reviews: _**

**_mina-sama12:_** Lo se.. DD: pobre de Ciel que tendrá que ver todo eso. Y sí, jajaja, Vanessa es una "mala muy mala"XDD. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**SaskiaKazeElric:**_ Wiii! Gracias! Lo hacen a propósito, como para mostrarle a Ciel cual es su lugar en esa casa. O.O Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Hola! y muchas gracias! Creo que Vanessa, al igual que toda su familia, saben que un matrimonio es "solo un negocio". Entonces, no le importó lo que Sebastián hiciera y se lo contó a su papá para que le sacará provecho. XDD Gracias por el review! Y aquí está ya el otro capítulo. :DD

_**Maka-Chan Evans: **_Hasta aquí me llegaron todas las maldiciones que lanzaste jajajaja.. Vanessa es fea pero lista, ese es el problema y, aprovecho las cosas para obligar a Sebastián a casarse. XDD lástima que el cazador te disparó, hubiera querido saber más de lo que pensabas jajajaj.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

**_plop:_** Sí! jajaja, cuando ya lo había escrito me recordé de esa canción también. XDD Creo que ambos Farrington lo hacen por asegurarse a Sebastián, uno en el sentido de "es bueno para los negocios" y la otra en el de "se verá bien como esposo mío" XDD Y, ahí está, una venganza elegante y Ciel, sí es un invitado, no un sirviente. Pobre de él.. O.O Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Bakaa-chan:**_ Yo también odio a esa familia te soy sincera, jajajaja.. Los cree en base a un par de personas que conozco en la vida real.. XDD Y Sebastián está más que vendido con ellos. Feo, feo.. XDD Gracias por el review y aquí está el otro cap! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cerró la carpeta, la tomó con ambas manos y se golpeó la cabeza con ella. Dos días para la estúpida boda. Ayer Ciel había entregado la mayoría de las invitaciones pero, aún quedaban algunas. Él había tratado de hablarle antes que se fuera a dormir pero, el ojiazul ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra.

-Sebastián Michaelis, eres el ser más estúpido que ha existido.

-¿Y quién lo ha negado? - La voz de un hombre detrás de la puerta de la oficina de Sebastián, riendo estruendosamente. El pelinegro reconoció la voz de inmediato, era Frank, el mejor joyero de Yorkshire y amigo suyo.

-Adelante. – Dijo Sebastián, riendo. A pesar de todo lo que tenía en mente, su amigo le había hecho olvidarlo momentáneamente con aquella broma. – Sabes que no necesitas invitación conmigo.

-¡Vaya Sebastián! No pensé que te encontraría aquí a esta hora. – Exclamó el hombre de baja estatura y aspecto bonachón.

-¿Por qué no? Sabes mejor que nadie que prefiero atender la mayor parte de mis negocios aquí en casa. – Aquello definitivamente le había extrañado.

-Lo sé. Pero, ahora ya no eres un comerciante más. – Agregó Frank, haciendo un arco en el aire con las manos. – Eres el gran Sebastián Michaelis, socio de la Compañía Farrington.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó el pelinegro aún más confundido. – Apenas ayer hemos firmado.

-¿Ves? En este lugar las noticias se riegan como pólvora. – El joyero parecía realmente emocionado ante la confirmación de semejante hecho. – Eh, y, ¿cómo está la novia? – Se acercó y le susurró a Sebastián.

-Bueno, pues… - El pelinegro no estaba seguro sobre lo que debía responder ante semejante pregunta. ¿Sería que Frank no conocía a Vanessa?

-Fea. Me lo imaginé. – Afirmó el joyero y Sebastián estalló en una sonora carcajada. – Perdóname, pero los hombres somos así. De haber sido lo contrario, me hubieses alabado lo hermosa que es, ¿o no?

El pelinegro dejó de reír en ese momento y, se quedó pensativo. – No me hace para nada feliz casarme en estas condiciones, Frank. Lo sabes. – Musitó finalmente.

-Es el mundo de la alta sociedad, Sebastián. - Frank cambió su tono a uno serio y meditabundo. – No creo que ellas sí sean felices con estos matrimonios arreglados pero, es eso, o perder una buena negociación.

Sebastián suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. – Lo sé. – Intentó volver a tomar una expresión tranquila. – Y dime, ¿has traído los anillos que te he encargado?

-Seguro. – Respondió el joyero, quien no pasaba de los treinta y cinco años pero, ya mostraba una frente que se ampliaba cada día más debido a la calvicie. "Debido a los tirones de cabello que le da el ogro de su esposa", pensaba Sebastián. – Mira, aquí están las arras. – Sacó una pequeña caja con dos anillos de oro. Una era delgada y con un pequeño diamante mientras, la otra era gruesa y sin adorno alguno.

El pelinegro las tomó y leyó los nombres que habían sido grabados en ellas. "Sebastián", en la que tenía el diamante y, "Vanessa" en la otra. Sonrió ante eso, ¿por qué no podía ser al revés? Bien, simplemente porque no puedes llevar tu propio nombre, sino que has de llevar el de la persona a quien has entregado tu vida, tu corazón y tu alma. – Están perfectos, Frank. Pero, ¿qué hay del otro?

-Acá, Sebastián. – El joyero sacó otra caja. – Me costó mucho hacerlo, ¿sabes?

Sebastián asintió. Eso significaba que le cobraría más de lo acordado anteriormente. – Lo imagino. Cobra lo justo por él, Frank. No importa. – Sacó la joya de la cajita. Era perfecto. "Sebastián", se leía en el interior de la montura de oro blanco, sobre la cual descansaba un diamante azul.

-¡Dime si es o no una joya inigualable! – Exclamó Frank. – Quien lo reciba será muy feliz, eso es seguro.

-Lo es, Frank. – Rió por lo bajo. – Sabes que no es para Vanessa, ¿o me equivoco?

Frank meneó la cabeza en señal de negación. – Es la despedida para alguien.

-En cierta forma, sí. – Dijo el pelinegro.

-Buena suerte, amigo. – El joyero se levantó de la silla y palmeó el hombro de Sebastián. – Me voy. Ya la otra semana vendré para que arreglar cuentas. No quiero presionarte.

-Gracias, Frank. – Sebastián se puso de pie también y despidió al joyero.

El hombre salió de su oficina y, el pelinegro tomó asiento nuevamente. Sacó papel y pluma de un cajón del escritorio.

_"Ciel:_

_ Sé que nuestra relación comenzó como una mala jugada del destino para ti. ¡No sabes cuántas veces me he arrepentido de eso! Y sin embargo, no puedo evitar cuestionarme, ¿si hubiésemos comenzado de una manera distinta, habríamos llegado hasta aquí?_

_ Si aquel día en que preso de la desesperación por imaginar perderte, después de la estupidez que había hecho el día anterior dejándote fuera de la casa, no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de besarte por primera vez, ¿habría encontrado otro momento más propicio para saborear esos labios inocentes que aún ahora me besan inexpertos? No lo creo posible. Debo aceptarlo, no me hubiera atrevido._

_ Cada día una parte de mi corazón te ha aceptado, cada día me he dado cuenta que hay una fibra dentro de mí que te necesita para continuar, para egoístamente sentirse más fuerte y estúpidamente más amado. Sin embargo, hoy me veo forzado a decirte, Ciel Phantomhive, sigue sin mí. No soy capaz de pedirte lo que cualquier amante haría en una situación como ésta. Te amo ahora y, te amaré siempre pero, por eso mismo sé que no seré capaz de mirarte a los ojos, nuevamente, después de haber jurado amor eterno a Vanessa frente a ese altar._

_ Espero algún día nuestros horizontes vuelvan a encontrarse. _

_ Sebastián T. Michaelis"_

-Señor Michaelis, - Marie musitó su nombre mientras llamaba suavemente a la puerta. - ¿desea que le traiga un té o algo de comer? - La muchacha apenas asomó la nariz.

-No, Marie, pero ¿podría hacerme un favor? – Preguntó Sebastián y la joven asintió. – Encárgate de entregarle esto al joven Phantomhive. En sus manos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, señor. – Marie tomó un aspecto serio ante las palabras de Sebastián. El pelinegro le entregó la cajita con el anillo del diamante azul y la carta.

La mencionada se retiró, dejando a un Sebastián abatido que se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, padeciendo una mezcla de emociones. Amor, tristeza, lujuria, rabia…

-¡Querido mío! – "¡No! ¡Vanessa!", pensó. Ahora sabía que su apocalipsis estaba cercano, mientras escuchaba a la dueña de aquella voz chillona aproximarse.

-¿Si, señorita Farrington? – Preguntó Sebastián, mientras meditaba sobre lo caradura que era la pelirroja en realidad. Le había visto con Ciel y, aún así, insistía en casarse con él a toda costa.

-Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme a bajar unas maletas del armario. – Dijo Vanessa con rostro suplicante.

-De acuerdo, señorita Farrington. – Asintió Sebastián, poniéndose de pie para ir tras ella. "¿Por qué diablos no le pedía ayuda a los sirvientes?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

-¿Dónde ha dicho que están las maletas, señorita? – Preguntó Sebastián, abriendo las puertas del armario. Se detuvo a sí mismo y entendió por dónde iban las cosas.

-Acá, señor Michaelis. – Vanessa cerró la puerta con suavidad para no hacer ruido y alertar al pelinegro.

Sebastián se giró hacia ella. Sí, estaba en lo correcto, Vanessa planeaba insinuársele. Ciel tenía razón, en él había un lado demoníaco. Y fue ese lado el que actuó en ese momento.

-Vanessa… - Susurró el pelinegro, rodeando a la pelirroja por la cintura con ambos brazos. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a llamarla así. No por pena como con el viejo Farrington, tal vez porque simplemente no le importaba la chica. - ¿por qué no adelantamos la noche de bodas ahora que tus padres no están?

-Pero, usted no estará hablando en serio, ¿o sí, señor Michaelis? – La pelirroja se vio forzada a retroceder ante el peso del cuerpo de Sebastián contra el suyo.

-No finjas. Tu padre lo ha dicho, me has visto en mi forma verdadera. – Rió por lo bajo pronunciando aquellas palabras con voz gutural. – Sabes lo que me gusta.

Vanessa pasó saliva y se aventuró a plantarle un beso al pelinegro, quien lo correspondió de mala gana. Sin embargo, sabía que la broma perdería fuerza si no sabía fingir que estaba a gusto. – Le daré lo que pide, señor Michaelis.

"¡Falsa!", gritó Sebastián en su interior. Sabiendo que él no era capaz de corresponderle no le libraba de la condena de ese matrimonio. – No te preocupes, querida. No dañaremos tu pureza.

-¿A qué se refiere? - Preguntó la pelirroja y Sebastián calló sus labios con un beso suave y apasionado que le hizo caer de espaldas en la cama con su futuro esposo sobre ella.

-Las mujeres no me atraen tanto como quisiera o debiera, Vanessa. – El aliento del pelinegro rozó suavemente el oído de la joven, provocándole un escalofrío. Sus manos se movieron mecánicamente hacia el pecho de su futuro esposo, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa.

-No debemos hacer esto… Se-Sebastián. – Balbuceó Vanessa, mirando a Sebastián con temor.

-¿Por qué no, amor? Tú me trajiste hasta tu habitación con un propósito. – La joven iba a hablar pero, Sebastián colocó un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio. – No me digas que ha sido por la maleta, porque eso no es verdad.

-No es la persona que yo creía. – Y cuando la joven dijo esto, el pelinegro le sonrió picarescamente, acariciando uno de sus pechos fuertemente, casi estrujándolo. – No… no siga, por favor. – La chica lanzó un gemido, cerrando los ojos.

-No me quiero detener, querida. – Susurró Sebastián a su oído, y dicho esto se le echó encima, besándola apasionadamente mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de su refajo y llegar a sus interiores.

-¡No! ¡Sebastián! – Gritó la joven. Al principio Sebastián se preocupó pero, luego recordó que la habitación de Vanessa se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo, ninguno de sus sirvientes le escucharía.

-¿No te agrada el demonio con el que vas a casarte? – Acostó a la joven boca abajo en la cama, sonriendo socarronamente ante los movimientos de la joven que intentaba librarse de su opresor.

-¡Déjame, por favor! – Aquellas últimas palabras fueron más una súplica que una orden.

-No, mi Ciel. No quiero dejarte. – Vanessa ahogó un grito contra la almohada y comenzó a llorar. Sebastián solo sonrió, poniéndose de pie. – Esa es la verdad, Vanessa. Si no te parece, no deberías intentar convivir con ella.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta, incorporándose en la cama. – ¡Te casarás conmigo, Sebastián Michaelis! – En medio de ese cabello enmarañado y un vestido arrugado, había surgido la verdadera fiera que se escondía en Vanessa.

-Sí, me casaré. – Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlesca. – Pero, jamás tocaré un solo cabello tuyo. Ciel, y solo Ciel es capaz de hacerme feliz.

-¡Lárgate! – Gritó entre sollozos Vanessa, arrojando una almohada a Sebastián, quien la esquivó graciosamente antes de marcharse.

Bajó las escaleras, saboreando el mal rato que le había hecho pasar a esa malcriada. No podía negar que la mayor parte de su problema había sido ocasionado por él mismo; mas, no viviría ese calvario solo, se aseguraría que Vanessa también lo viviera.

-No quiero estar en este lugar. – Masculló, tomando su abrigo y saliendo de la casa. No sabía que en ese momento sentenciaba el destino de Ciel.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciel llegó a la mansión Michaelis un par de horas después que Sebastián se hubiera marchado. Estaba tan cansado que no creía siquiera poder detenerse para comer algo. Suspiró mientras cruzaba el enorme jardín que separaba la puerta de la casa de la entrada principal.

-Malditas invitaciones. – Masculló el ojiazul, sin percatarse de dos sombras que surgieron detrás de él.

Abrió la puerta con una llave que el pelinegro le había entregado y se sorprendió al ver la mansión en completa penumbra. "¿Adónde diablos se han ido todos?", se dijo. Las sombras caminaron detrás de él, escurriéndose con cautela, siguiendo los pasos de Ciel.

El ojiazul se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua y buscar un candelabro y alguna vela. Las sombras se ocultaron detrás de una planta y de una pequeña escultura que había en el pasillo, respectivamente.

-Sebastián. – Musitó suavemente, sintiendo rabia y a la vez dolor al pronunciar aquel nombre. Una parte de él deseaba subir las escaleras e ir a su habitación, la otra deseaba buscar a ese hombre que había despertado en él un nuevo sentimiento.

-Joven Phantomhive, - Marie había salido de su habitación, llevando un candelabro en la mano y un objeto en la otra. - ¿es usted?

-Sí, Marie. – Ciel rió ligeramente. – Soy yo. – Susurró, pensando que los demás se hallarían dormidos.

-No tenga cuidado al hablar, joven. Ni los señores Farrington, ni el señor Michaelis están. Y, bueno, el cuarto de la señorita está lejos. – Dijo la mucama, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿No sabes adónde han ido? – Preguntó el ojiazul en general, aunque su interés se inclinaba solo hacia uno.

-No, joven. – Se encogió de hombros. – Los señores Farrington se fueron temprano y, el señor Michaelis… él salió hace unas horas, pero iba hecho un demonio. – La mucama se persignó después de pronunciar esa palabra. Ciel emitió un suspiro. - ¡Ah, joven! Por cierto, le he estado esperando todo el día porque, el señor Michaelis dejó esto para usted.

El ojiazul recibió la cajita y la carta. – Gracias, Marie. – No pudo ocultar la momentánea felicidad que el regalo le dio. – Ahora debo irme. Buenas noches. – Sonrió, tomó el candelabro de la mucama y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Pensó ir a la habitación de Sebastián pero, no tenía caso si él no estaba ahí. Así que, fue a su habitación, entró de golpe, dejando la puerta abierta.

Abrió la caja y su corazón dio un brinco al ver el anillo. Lo sacó y se lo puso en el dedo anular pero, era demasiado grande. Rió en su fuero interno, tantas preocupaciones seguramente le habían hecho adelgazar aún más. El único dedo en que se ajustaba el anillo, era su pulgar izquierdo.

Inmediatamente desdobló la carta. Seguro, era la confirmación del amor que Sebastián sentía por él. – Ciel. Sé que nuestra relación… - Murmuró mientras leía y, una lágrima intentó escapársele cuando comprendió el contenido de aquella hoja. – He perdido a Sebastián.

Presionó la carta contra su pecho, y en ese momento, un ruido le distrajo. Se giró y sus ojos se abrieron enormes ante la sorpresa. - ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Y usted, ¿quién es?

Las sombras perdieron su disfraz, transformándose en dos hombres ante el resplandor de la luz de la vela. Uno de ellos tomó un jarrón y asestó un golpe en la cabeza de Ciel antes que éste pudiera decir palabra.

-¿Qué has hecho? – Preguntó el otro sorprendido. – Nos han ordenado secuestrarlo, ¡no matarlo! – Se acercó al cuerpo del ojiazul que ahora estaba tendido en el suelo.

-El viejo seguro nos paga más si le decimos que su problema está muerto. – Susurró el otro hombre, tomando el jarrón y asestando un segundo golpe. La cabeza sangrante de Ciel se giró involuntaria y pesadamente en ese momento, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro completamente lívido. El otro hombre sintió horror y se estremeció. –Ahora cállate y ayúdame a levantarlo. Conozco un lugar donde podemos ocultar el cuerpo.


	13. La caída de un sueño

_**Respuestas a reviews: **_

_**mina-sama12:**_ Exacto! como ya sentía que Ciel les estorbaría de todos modos, mejor lo desapareció. Sí, jajaja yo también espero que Sebastián haga que Vanessa se arrepienta. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Maka-Chan Evans:**_ Tus amenazas ya son parte del capítulo, jajajaja.. Y pues, Vanessa creyó que le sería fácil atrapar a alguien como Sebastiá supongo.. XDD ::Bitchplease:: es Sebastián.. jajaja. Mal por Ciel que siempre le va mal pero prometo que ya pronto se le arreglarán un poco las cosas. :DD Gracias por el review y que bueno que saliste del zoológico.. XDD

_**SaskiaKazeElric:**_ Creeme que yo también odio a esa familia.. DD: Y Ciel le ha tocado sufrir mucho ahora por causa de ellos.. Sin embargo, prometo que algo bueno pasará pronto.. ;) Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Bakaa-chan:**_ Es que Sebastián le tenía que hacer bien el teatro jajaja, sino no le creía Vanessa. Y bueno, Ciel parecía saber y a la vez no querer aceptar que Sebastián se iría de su lado pero, como que la carta acaba con lo ultimo de sus esperanzas. Y ps, aquí está ya el otro capítulo. Veremos que le pasó. :DD Gracias por el review! XDD

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Sebastián molesta a Vanessa porque en realidad ve en ella la raíz de todos sus problemas: la ambición.. Y bueno, ella no se queda atrás porque es francamente una bruja.. XDD Ahora que se llevaron a Ciel para asegurarse que Sebastián sí se case con Vanessa y no se haga atrás a última hora. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**plop: **_ O bien piensa que desde atrás va a confundir a Vanessa e imaginar a Ciel jajaja.. XDD Y, Sebastián en medio de todo, sabe que Ciel merece ser verdaderamente amado. Pero, los Farrington quieren asegurarse que Sebastián cumpla y ps, como dices tu se deshicieron del capricho y así, ver que no tenga distracciones. :DD Gracias! Feliz año a ti tambien! y gracias por el review!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Joe Mackenzie suspiró, cubriendo al empresario con su abrigo. ¿Cómo era que esos grandes hombres de sociedad siempre quedaban tirados en su bar luego de siete u ocho cocteles?

-Señor Michaelis, ya amaneció. – Le susurró gentilmente al oído. Las monedas de oro del pelinegro aún chinchineaban en su bolsillo. -¿No le gustaría que le hablara a alguno de mis muchachos para que le ayude a conseguir un transporte?

-No quiero irme. – Masculló Sebastián con voz gutural. – Me quiero quedar justo donde estoy. – Se removió en su asiento y volvió a su cómoda posición, recostado sobre sus brazos y apoyándose en una de las mesas de la taberna de Mackenzie.

-Pero, - Joe no se atrevía a decirle "¡Lárguese! ¿Qué no ve que tengo que limpiar?" – Sebastián, seguro alguien está preocupado por usted.

-¿Es que acaso quieres que me largue de aquí, Joe? Lo sabía, ya no eres mi amigo. – "Cuando esté sobrio va a estar horrorizado de todas las estupideces que dice ahora", pensó el tabernero.

-Jamás le diría eso a un amigo, Sebastián. Se lo digo por su bien, nada más. – Replicó el tabernero antes de alejarse. Con tipos como Sebastián Michaelis era mejor no hacerse problemas, quien quitaba y luego le denunciaba a la policía con cualquier pretexto, solo porque creía que le habían echado del lugar.

-Sírvame un té negro. – Ordenó la voz de una mujer. La voz le pareció extrañamente conocida a Sebastián. – Bébalo, señor Michaelis. – Sebastián se enderezó sorprendido, mirando la mano de la mujer que colocaba la taza en la mesa.

Esa voz, esas manos. Sebastián se incorporó, incrédulo aunque ansioso. – Adela. – Musitó en un hilo de voz.

-Sebastián. – La rubia de ojos verdes tomó asiento sin que él tuviera tiempo de invitarla o negárselo.

-¿Qué diablos hace usted acá? ¿Ha venido a suplicar ahora que sabe que contraeré nupcias mañana? – Preguntó el pelinegro con tosquedad. – Creí que se había marchado y era muy feliz con su marido.

-Lo soy, Sebastián. – Adela ahogó una risita. "Típico de ella.", pensó el pelinegro. – No he venido a suplicarle.

-Ya veo. Ha regresado para restregármelo en la cara. – Sebastián dio un sorbo a la taza y la devolvió a su lugar con expresión indignada.

-Tampoco vine para eso. – Miró a Sebastián beber un poco más y cuando hubo dejado la taza, ella la tomó y bebió lo que quedaba en ella. El pelinegro la observó con gracia, Adela seguía siendo la misma niña impetuosa que él había conocido tiempo atrás. No se parecía en nada a Ciel, aun cuando hicieran hasta las mismas cosas a veces. – Cuando me enteré que se casaría y con quien lo haría, quise verle una última vez. – Sebastián le indicó que prosiguiera. – Yo fui una persona irresponsable en el pasado. No lo he de negar. El haber sido así me llevó a la felicidad pero, siempre hubo un dolor en mi corazón. – El pelinegro abrió los ojos más. No entendía lo que Adela quería decirle. – Yo no debí haberle ilusionado, mucho menos permitirle que se enamorara de mí cuando yo no le correspondía. – Miró hacia abajo, mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. "No, no es coquetería. Es vergüenza.", se dijo el pelinegro. – El día de nuestra boda, yo no pude verle a la cara antes de huir de la iglesia porque sabía lo mucho que lo estaba hiriendo.

-No sé adónde intenta llegar con esto, Adela. – Dijo Sebastián, mirándola con atención.

-Si no ama a Vanessa Farrington, no se case con ella. – Sentenció Adela. – Si lo hace, se arrepentirá toda su vida. – Tomo un respiro. - Dígame, ¿ama a alguien?

Sebastián se quedó callado ante la pregunta. Durante mucho tiempo había buscado a Adela, con tantas cuestiones en mente. Y ahora, cuando finalmente estaba sentado frente a ella, era incapaz de articular palabra. La razón de aquel silencio podía escribirse con cuatro letras: Ciel. Y era esa misma persona quien había sufrido los deseos de venganza del pelinegro en vez de ella.

Había sentido tanto amor por Adela tiempo atrás. Nada de eso quedaba ya. ¿Qué pensaría la rubia si él le confesara que sí amaba a alguien y, que ese alguien era su hermano menor?, la sola idea le provocaba un ataque de risa en el interior. – Sí, amo a alguien.

-Entonces vaya con esa persona. ¡Huya del maldito pueblo de Yorkshire si es necesario! – Adela jamás había hablado así antes pero, Sebastián no dijo nada. Tenía toda la razón, nadie era verdaderamente feliz en Yorkshire, quizás en verdad estaba maldito.

El pelinegro se levantó repentinamente y se puso el abrigo. Se había tomado solo un instante para meditar lo que haría. – Adela, ¿cree poder hacerme un favor? – La rubia asintió. – Dígale al tabernero que le agradezco sus atenciones. – Entregó unas monedas a la joven, quien lo miró sorprendida aunque sonriendo. – Y muchas gracias por el té.

-¡Suerte, señor Michaelis! – Gritó la joven, agitando una mano hacia él en señal de despedida. Sebastián imitó el movimiento. "Maldita loca", pensó, aunque muy en el fondo le agradecía lo que había hecho.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su mansión. Se había alejado bastante de ella buscando la taberna de Mackenzie.

-¡Qué diablos! – Murmuró y comenzó a correr sin importarle si alguien lo veía. Ya llevaba en mente todo. Le diría a Ciel que huyera con él, que olvidara todo lo que había escrito en la carta y simplemente tomara lo necesario y se marcharan en la noche. Para cuando los Farrington se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, ellos estarían bastante lejos.

-¿Señor Michaelis? – Ferdinand estaba cepillando a uno de los caballos. Sebastián apenas podía distinguirlo, su visión estaba borrosa a causa del agotamiento, era la poca costumbre que tenía de hacer ejercicio. - ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

El pelinegro se sujetó el abdomen, intentando recuperar el aliento. – He venido corriendo, Ferdinand. Es todo.

-Venga, le ayudo. – Se ofreció el cochero, ayudándole a quitarse el abrigo mientras entraban en la casa. Con el paso de los años el hombre había aprendido a no preguntarle demasiadas cosas a su amo.

-Gracias. – Jadeó Sebastián. - ¡James! – Llamó al joven, quien acudió con toda rapidez a su lado. – Despierta al joven Phantomhive, por favor.

-¿Se- señor? – El rostro preocupado del mayordomo enseguida le provocó un dolor de cabeza. Algo tenía que haber sucedido. - ¿Al… joven Phantomhive?

-¿Qué ha sucedido, James? – El joven estaba a punto de mentirle cuando Sebastián le interrumpió. – Quiero la verdad, ¿le ha pasado algo al joven Phantomhive?

-No señor, el… el joven Phantomhive recogió sus pertenencias y se marchó durante la noche. – Musitó James. – Le juro que ninguno de nosotros le vio o le hubiéramos intentado detener cuando menos.

El mayordomo continuó hablando, intentando explicarse, mas las palabras solo se enredaban en la mente de Sebastián formando una maraña de sonidos inentendible. Ciel se había marchado, era todo lo que quería saber. - ¿Se lo ha llevado todo?

-Sí, señor. – Aquellas palabras atravesaron no solo su amor, sino su orgullo. "Pero seguro se ha llevado el anillo", pensó. "Claro, como no iba a llevarse un diamante azul. Seguro lo venderá o, lo dará a otra persona." La rabia se encendió en su interior mientras un rostro venía a su mente. La hija de los Lembre. "¡No, no te irás con ella!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ginebra se sentó cómodamente en su aterciopelado sillón, degustando una taza de su té favorito. La mañana era cálida, aunque no lo suficiente para su gusto.

-Se ha cansado de luchar. – Musitó para sí misma, mientras recordaba las palabras de su nuevo joven amigo, Ciel Phantomhive. Ella había intentado insistirle pero, el ojiazul le había explicado su punto de vista, atajando que Sebastián necesitaba recuperar su prestigio y su posición en la sociedad, los cuales había perdido después que Adela lo abandonara dejándolo por los suelos ante todos.

De pronto Sebastián entró en la habitación dando grandes pasos. -¿Dónde está, Ciel Phantomhive? – El tono recio de voz del pelinegro le hizo devolverse a la realidad.

-¿Cómo se atreve a entrar de esa forma en mi casa, señor Michaelis? – Ginebra dejó la taza y se puso de pie en un santiamén.

-Perdóneme, señora. – Irrumpió la mucama. – El señor Michaelis me ha empujado y no he sido capaz de detenerle.

-No tengas cuidado. – Respondió la mulata sin despegar la vista de Sebastián. – A ver señor Michaelis, ¿qué quiere?

-Sé que su hija está interesada en mi… socio, el joven Phantomhive. – Espetó Sebastián. – También sé que usted les oculta aquí.

-¡Qué cosas dice! – Ahora si se había ganado la completa atención de Ginebra. – El joven ni siquiera ha cruzado palabra con mi hija desde la fiesta. Y usted, no debería creerse con el derecho de irrumpir en mi casa desde que rompió la relación de negocios con esta familia. – El pelinegro le miró con recelo. – Agradezca que no lo mando a lanzar a la porqueriza. – Arrugó la nariz ligeramente al percibir el olor de Sebastián. – Pareciera que salió de una de cualquier manera.

-No tenga cuidado, ahora mismo me marcho. – Sebastián se dio la vuelta, indignado ante el comentario. Además, Ginebra no parecía estar mintiéndole acerca del paradero de Ciel.

-Espere, señor Michaelis. – Le interrumpió, sujetándole por el hombro del abrigo. - ¿Ha creído que el joven Phantomhive se ocultaba aquí porque ha huido de su mansión?

-Así es, pero, no es nada que a usted le importe. Lo sé. – El pelinegro se liberó del agarre de Ginebra y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Se equivoca. Prometo que le informaré si llego a saber algo sobre él. – La mulata había tomado un gesto serio. Sobre todo al observar con atención la mirada de Sebastián. Estaba triste, profundamente triste por la partida de Ciel.

-Le agradezco. – Musitó el pelinegro sin darse la vuelta, aunque Ginebra pudo ver claramente cuando agachó la mirada.

La mulata se llevó una mano al pecho, sentía pena por lo que le sucedía a Sebastián. No importaba cuantos problemas le ocasionara, aún era el mejor amigo de la familia. Giró la cabeza ligeramente, mientras analizaba el hecho, y notó la nariz de la mucama asomándose por una rendija de la puerta.

-¡Ven acá, estropajo! - Exclamó Ginebra. – ¡Ni trates de escapar! Ya te he visto.

-Señora, usted perdone, es que yo… - La mucama se acercó hasta ella, mirándose los dedos e intentando disculparse.

-Olvídalo. ¿Has escuchado lo que me ha dicho el señor Michaelis? – La mucama asintió. - Pues yo no creo nada de eso. El joven Phantomhive no es de los que rehúyen a los problemas.

-¿Usted cree que algo pudo pasarle, señora? – Ginebra se paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-No lo creo. Estoy segura. – Se acercó a la mucama para poder susurrarle. – Quiero que cuando vayas al pueblo te fijes en todo. Si los autores del hecho son quienes creo, tuvieron que contratar a alguien del pueblo para el trabajo y pagarle suficiente. – En la mirada de la mujer había un enunciado claro. – Y no, ellos jamás podrían haberlo hecho solos. Son nuevos aquí y, sobre todo, son nobles. Un noble jamás se ensucia las manos.

-Iré por la cesta entonces, señora. Aprovecharé a comprar algo para el almuerzo. – Ginebra asintió y la mucama salió rápidamente de la habitación y de la casa.

La mulata tomó asiento. "Los Farrington", masculló. Algo le decía que Ciel se encontraba en verdaderos problemas. Tomó su abanico y lo agitó frente a su rostro, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Qué silencioso está todo hoy", pensó e inmediatamente reparó en sus palabras. Jamás la casa estuvo silenciosa durante la mañana, Simeón siempre estaba haciendo ruido con el hacha, partiendo la leña para el horno. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar las habilidades del hombre con aquel instrumento que fácilmente se convertía en un arma.

"Un malhechor en mi propia casa", musitó Ginebra. Si había sido capaz de hacerle algo a Ciel Phantomhive, ¿qué le garantizaba a ella no ser la siguiente víctima? Especialmente en un día como ése, cuando todos los peones y sirvientes se habían marchado por distintos motivos.

Corrió hasta su habitación y sacó la daga que guardaba en uno de sus cajones. No tenía alternativa, ella misma debía buscarlo y encararle pues, hasta la mucama se había ido. Y si esperaba, Simeón probablemente escaparía. Escaparía porque no necesitaba trabajar luego de lo que los Farrington le hubieren pagado.

Se detuvo a sí misma en ese momento. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?". Considerando el hecho que Ciel Phantomhive sí podría haber escapado, ¿qué le hacía imaginar que había sido raptado o asesinado? Aún peor, que los malhechores se habían tomado el tiempo de llevarse con ellos todas las pertenencias de Ciel, y así, creyeran que había escapado. "¡Estás loca, Ginebra! ¿Y ahora irás y buscarás a uno de tus peones de confianza para acusarle? Hay algo malo en mí, no hay duda de eso."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Anduvo silenciosamente hasta las habitaciones que ocupaban los del servicio, insistiendo en su idea. Ya había buscado por todo el lugar y ni señas del sospechoso. Temía por encontrarle, aunque a la vez temía que ya se hubiera marchado.

Entonces vio la figura del hombre sentado al lado de la puerta de atrás. Sostenía algo en los dedos y susurraba. "¿Habrá enloquecido?, se preguntó la mulata. Se acercó lentamente y le colocó la punta de la daga contra su nuca. – Ahora mismo me explicará qué hace, Simeón.

La voz suave pero firme de Ginebra sobresaltó al hombre, quien se movió hundiéndose la punta de la daga ligeramente. -¡Ah! Señora Ginebra, se lo ruego… ¡no me mate!

-Pero ¿por qué habría yo de matarle, Simeón? Solo le he hecho una pregunta. – La mulata aprovechó para tironearle de la ropa, obligándole a voltearse. Sabía muy bien que el peón tenía la fuerza suficiente para vencerle en cualquier momento, pero, aprovecharía su desconcierto para hacerle confesar. - ¡Vamos! ¡Míreme a la cara!

-Yo no quería, señora Ginebra. Se lo juro. – El hombre lloriqueó y Ginebra supo que había estado en lo correcto. Lo curioso era que ella había llevado la daga para defenderse y, el peón había creído que era para matarle.

-Lo sé todo. – Mintió. - ¿Qué ha hecho con el joven Phantomhive? – Se aventuró a preguntar.

-Na- nada, señora. ¡Se lo juro! – Exclamó y escondió el rostro entre las manos, dejando entrever un pequeño resplandor. – Todo lo hizo el otro hombre que iba conmigo.

-¿Había alguien más? ¿Quién? – Simeón permaneció callado. - ¡Responda! ¿Qué hicieron con Ciel? – La tensión le había hecho olvidarse de los modismos.

-Un desconocido, señora. El señor Arthur nos pagó para secuestrarle pero, él le golpeó la cabeza con un jarrón. – Musitó Simeón. – Yo le dije que no lo hiciera que no nos había ordenado eso pero, él no se detuvo. – Abrió el puño a los ojos de Ginebra, mostrándole el anillo. - Me dio esto a cambio de no hablar.

-¡Deme aquí! – Exclamó Ginebra, tomando el anillo. - ¿Está muerto?

-No lo sé, señora. Pero, estaba completamente inmóvil cuando lo metimos en una gruta del río. – Simeón lloriqueaba cabizbajo. – Por favor, señora Ginebra, ¡no me acuse con las autoridades!

-Lléveme a la gruta, entonces. Y no se atreva a traicionarme que el mismo diablo se lo lleva. – Ginebra suspiró, mirando con atención el anillo del diamante azul. – Ruéguele a todos los santos que ese joven esté vivo.


	14. Un último encuentro (final parte 1)

**_Respuestas a Reviews:   
_**

**_Maka-Chan Evans: _** Eh.. ¡Quién sabe si Ciel no está muerto! XDD ¡Qué mala soy! jajaja.. Y me alegra que te haya sorprendido la aparición de Adela.. Sebastián :Bitchplease: se está volviendo blando por juntarse con la gorda jajaja, no mentiras. Lástima que Joe no grabó para ti, yo lo hubiera querido ver cuando estaba aún más ebrio.. jajaja.. XDD Ay! no tardaré lo prometo.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**mina-sama12:**_ Creo que Ginebra se preocupa por Ciel porque lo ve como "desprotegido" y que está a merced de Sebastián.. XDD Adela, pues, ella es la típica persona que solo piensa en sí misma y no le importa a quién se lleva en el proceso de conseguir su "felicidad" jajaja.. Mmm.. pueda que encuentren a Ciel.. ;) Ya verás. Jajaja, y ojalá si se cargue el payaso a los Farrington en la boda.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Katha phantomhive: **_ Sebastián està triste porque sabe que él mismo cavó su propia tumba. Y el papá de Vanessa también lo odio jajaja, tal vez porque cuando lo creé pensaba en alguien de la vida real que es así.. XDD Ginebra que es la única buena persona de todo el pueblo jajaja. y ¿Adela te pareció buena? Sí, tal vez un poco por ayudar a Sebastián.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**SaskiaKazeElric:**_ Te dejé en el suspenso, muajaja.. XDD Ginebra que sacó la valentía de donde no tenía para tratar de ayudar a Ciel. ;) Y pues, aùn no puedo decir que pasó con él. Ya verás en este capítulo.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD Saludos para ti también.

_**plop: **_ Ginebra hizo uso más de maña que de fuerza jajaja.. XDD Y, sí, Adela es como "Aquí no pasó nada. ¿Ah? ¿Dices qué te dejé herido? Perdón no me di cuenta".. XDD Y pues, el pobre y aporreado Ciel, por aquí en este capítulo va a parecer.. :DD No, no me olvidaré de AQUA que por cierto, ya le queda poco.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Misaki: **_ Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado y, ya hoy pongo la continuación.. :DD Jajaja, a saber, capaz pasa algo inimaginable jajajaja.. Gracias por el review..XDD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa, para todos era eso y nada más. Sin embargo, para él significaba la despedida. No la que él habría deseado, sino, la que el destino le había impuesto. Suspiró, mirando a través de la ventana las gotitas que la golpeaban. Lentamente se abotonó la camisa y se puso el saco.

-¿No quiere esperar a mañana, señor Michaelis? – Preguntó Marie con los ojos aguanosos. – Ni siquiera hemos podido despedirnos de él como se debe. – Suspiró. – ¿Recuerda el día en que llegó? Parecía un niño…

-No, Marie. No tiene sentido. Los muertos no reviven. – Le interrumpió Sebastián con la mirada perdida mientras Marie le ajustaba la corbata. Negra, al igual que el traje que vestía. – Además, mañana es…

-Su casamiento… - Murmuró la mucama.

-Así es. El señor Farrington ha sido explícito conmigo sobre el asunto. – No sabía siquiera porqué le decía estas cosas a la muchacha, tal vez porque simplemente necesita desahogarse y no había nadie más para hacerlo. – Marie, parece preocupada. – Añadió, intentando cambiar el tema.

-James se marchó desde la tarde y aún no ha vuelto, señor. – Respondió la mucama. Sebastián identificó inmediatamente esas palabras; significaban que a Marie le importaba James, quizás tanto como a él le importaba y le importaría siempre "su socio", no quería pensar siquiera en su nombre en esos momentos.

-No se preocupe por él, Marie. – Respondió el pelinegro con una breve sonrisa de cortesía. – Yo le he encargado una labor y, él simplemente se ha marchado para cumplirla. Es probable que vuelva tarde pues, no depende de él sino de la rapidez de alguien más. – La mucama no respondió, solo asintió; sabía que al señor Michaelis no le agradaba que le hablaran de más.

Ferdinand llamó a la puerta en ese instante. – Señor Michaelis, el carruaje fúnebre está aquí. – Dijo, sin atreverse a esperar que el mencionado abriera.

-Perfecto. Estoy listo. – Respondió, y Marie le puso las manos en los hombros. "Fuerza, señor Michaelis.", murmuró en su oído. – La voy a necesitar Marie. Mucho.

La mucama se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y Sebastián descendió las escaleras con parsimonia. Era como si su vista hubiere perdido la perspectiva lateral, solo era capaz de mirar al frente.

-Señor Michaelis, - Aquella noche su nombre parecía más una maldición; cada vez que alguien lo repetía, sentía deseos de gritar. – no pensará ir solo al entierro de su joven socio, ¿o sí? – Vanessa le había tomado por el brazo antes que pudiera darse cuenta. En la voz de la pelirroja había una nota de felicidad que hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco.

-No. De hecho, estaba a punto de pedirle que me acompañara, señorita Farrington. – Respondió el pelinegro, acariciando la mano de la joven.

-Es lo más apropiado, hija. – Agregó el viejo Farrington. – Todos acompañaremos al señor Michaelis en su dolor.

"Su dolor.", Sebastián rió en su fuero interno ante esas palabras. Cualquiera que les hubiera escuchado habría dicho que aquella familia le apreciaba de corazón.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El lúgubre paisaje del cementerio se abrió frente a sus ojos. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Comenzó a caminar con su enorme paraguas, con la pelirroja colgando de su brazo. Apenas era suficiente para cubrirles de la lluvia. "Es como si hoy faltara algo a Yorkshire", se dijo.

Muchos caminaban tras de él, formando una procesión. Un grupo de hombres se había ofrecido a cargar el féretro, entre ellos, el cochero Ferdinand. Él no deseaba llevar en sus hombros aquel objeto. No, representaba todos los errores que había cometido durante su vida y por los que se vería obligado a arrepentirse.

-Si Dios me abandonara, yo le abandonaría también. – Murmuró sin querer.

-¿Qué ha dicho, Sebastián? – Preguntó Vanessa, aprovechando ahora que estaban solos. – Dios no le ha abandonado, es solo que usted desea ir contra sus mandatos.

-Está usted en lo correcto, Vanessa. – Respondió, sin levantar la vista del suelo. – Su mandato es amar por sobre todas las cosas, y yo, he ido contra eso.

-Mañana… - Atajó la pelirroja pero, Sebastián colocó un dedo en sus labios, sonriendo con cinismo. "Mañana, usted será una novia hermosa.", dijo, sin prestar mayor atención a sus palabras aunque, sabiendo de antemano que esto provocaría una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven.

-Vaya con su familia, por favor. – Le suplicó el pelinegro. – En verdad, necesito estar solo. – Vanessa sabía la razón de esa petición pero, no le quedo otra que cumplir.

-Está bien, Sebastián. – Masculló.

-Tenga. – Musitó, entregándole el paraguas. – Lléveselo. Yo… no lo necesito. – La escuchó murmurar un par de palabras antes de tomarlo y marcharse. No fue capaz de comprenderlas. Su mente estaba fija en aquel momento, intentando recordar cada detalle.

Las gotas de lluvia escurrían por su cabello, provocándole escalofríos en cuanto le tocaban el cuello. Muchos de los presentes deseaban acercársele y, brindarle otro paraguas mas ninguno se atrevía. Otros discutían sobre la falta de cortesía de Sebastián en no hacer un velorio antes del sepelio; y, otros contradecían a estos, diciendo que el joven Ciel Phantomhive había tenido un terrible accidente y, que aquella era la verdadera razón del repentino funeral, que ni siquiera, el mismo Sebastián Michaelis se había atrevido a ver el cadáver y había pedido que simplemente le colocaran dentro del féretro.

"A ti, a quien los ángeles reciben hoy… Ciel Phantomhive." Musitó con solemnidad el sacerdote, dejando caer una rosa blanca sobre el ataúd. Todos permanecieron en silencio. Las mujeres se colocaron una mano en el pecho y los hombres les rodearon los hombros con el brazo.

"Es momento de irnos.", señalaban los hombres, y las mujeres silenciosas asentían. Sabían lo que venía a continuación. El momento en que llegarían los verdaderos sepultureros con pala en mano y se dedicarían a enterrar el féretro.

-Ciel. – Sebastián empuñó las manos, respirando con dificultad. Enterró las uñas en sus palmas y cerró los ojos, saboreando la impotencia que la escena le provocaba. – Mi Ciel se ha ido.

Una sombra le observaba desde lejos, cubierta por una capa gruesa y escondida tras los matorrales del cementerio. El pelinegro no la advirtió. Simplemente se arrodilló ante la tumba. Común, corriente y sin embargo, en ella se iban los sueños que había tenido, aquellos encuentros furtivos, las estúpidas peleas, los juegos… todo.

Miró a su alrededor y no había nadie. Todos se habían marchado ya, incluso los Farrington. Había llorado alguna vez por Adela pero, esa noche sus lágrimas sabían distinto. Eran las lágrimas de la derrota.

-Lloras como si en verdad estuviera muerto. – Masculló la sombra, andando hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro y, deteniéndose justo detrás de él.

-¿Y es que acaso no es así? – Preguntó Sebastián, poniéndose de pie pero, sin darse la vuelta.

-No, Sebastián. Ha muerto la persona que trajiste a Yorkshire. El que creyó tantas veces en tus palabras, al que demostraste que usarías a tu antojo y lanzarías lejos cuando ya no te fuese útil. – La sombra destapó su cabeza en ese momento, revelando a Ciel por debajo de aquella capa. Uno de sus ojos, cubierto por una venda.

-¡Yo jamás hablé de utilidad, Ciel Phantomhive! – Sebastián se giró para encararle. – Yo… - Sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, mas eso no lo detuvo para sujetar al ojiazul por los hombros. – Yo te amo.

-Yo también… te amé, Sebastián. – Ciel escrutó el rostro del pelinegro, sintiendo la mano de éste acariciando su rostro. – Quizás aún te ame pero, el que Arthur Farrington haya llegado a intentar matarme, ¡es simplemente demasiado! – Retiró la mano de Sebastián de su rostro, aún cuando el tacto de ésta le era tan agradable. – Si tengo una nueva oportunidad para vivir, no la desperdiciaré intentando que olvides esa ambición que tienes por el imperio de esa familia.

-Dame una última oportunidad, Ciel. – El pelinegro acarició con suavidad el parche que cubría el ojo derecho del ojiazul. – Mañana. Solo mañana.

-¿Esperas que permanezca aquí para verte pasar de la mano de Vanessa? – Preguntó con disgusto.

-No. Espero que permanezcas aquí para siquiera poder entregarte lo que prometí. – Le atajó Sebastián. - ¿Qué dices?

Ciel asintió. –Está bien, mañana. – Ambos se miraron por un instante antes que Ciel se colocara la capa nuevamente y se marchara.

-Hasta luego, Ciel. – Dijo el pelinegro para sí, contemplando la tumba por última vez. Recordando los hechos de ese día.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-¡Señor Michaelis, venga pronto! – Marie entró corriendo en su oficina y, él apenas había tenido tiempo de ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué sucede, Marie? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – Sebastián se acercó a la mucama, quien ahora le indicaba que bajara la voz. El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír, esa mucama suya siempre le hacía gracia.

-Thais, la mucama de los Lembre, ha estado aquí. – La voz de la mujer se volvió un murmullo. – Dice que su ama, la señora Ginebra, necesita verle con urgencia. – Le entregó un paquetito. – También dijo que esto le explicaría la razón de su llamado.

Sebastián se apresuró a abrir el paquete, con tan solo ver el anillo del diamante azul, supo de lo que se trataba. – Marie, diles que no me esperen para la comida. – Susurró el pelinegro en un hilo de voz, tomó su abrigo y salió rumbo a la casa de los Lembre.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se revolvía en su interior en el momento en que descendió del carruaje y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Vería a Ciel, y ¿qué sería lo que encontraría cuando llegara? No lo sabía, pero le reclamaría por haberse marchado de esa manera.

Llamó a la puerta. – Eh, estropajo, abre la puerta. – Alegó la voz de Ginebra desde el otro lado.

La mucama abrió y observó sorprendida a Sebastián. – Señora Ginebra, es el señor Michaelis.

-No le interrumpas, Thais. – La mulata llegó hasta él y le tomó de la mano. – Venga, Sebastián. Que hay muchas cosas que debe usted saber.

-No sé a qué se refiera, señora Lembre, - Protestaba el pelinegro mientras era casi arrastrado por el recibidor. – pero, le aseguro que mi único motivo para venir fue enfrentar al joven Phantomhive. – Ginebra le dio unos golpecitos en la mano al escuchar sus palabras.

-Señor Michaelis, el joven Phantomhive jamás huyó. – La mulata hizo una pausa, tomando aire para continuar. – Arthur Farrington lo mandó a secuestrar y casi muere.

-Y… ¿dónde está ahora? – Preguntó el pelinegro, temiendo lo peor. A la vez que muchas otras preguntas se aglomeraban en su mente. – O mejor dicho, ¿cómo está?

-Eso no lo sé aún. Apenas le hemos encontrado Simeón y yo, he pedido que le informaran a usted. También llamamos a un médico, pero, su estado era bastante grave cuando lo encontramos. - Ginebra fue interrumpida por los pasos del doctor que descendía la amplia escalera de madera. La mulata tomó al pelinegro por el brazo y le obligó a avanzar hasta el final de ésta. – Doctor, díganos cómo está, por favor.

-Sí, dígame, ¿cuánto dinero necesita para ayudarle? – Preguntó Sebastián con ansiedad. Mientras Simeón y Thais se acercaban para enterarse de las noticias.

-Señores, prudencia. – El doctor alzó las manos ligeramente, haciendo un gesto para invitar a todos a calmarse. – El joven está bien, sus heridas son leves; despertará dentro de poco y todos ustedes podrán verle. - Se mordió los labios y continuó. – Claro que, existe un pequeño detalle. Debido a la contusión que sufrió, uno de sus ojos ha perdido la visión. Podría tratarse de algo temporal, pero, debemos esperar. – Se dirigió a Sebastián. - ¿Es usted familiar suyo?

-No. – Sebastián aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. – Es mi socio.

-En ese caso, le pediría que intente avisar a su familia. Generalmente, los pacientes tienden a horrorizarse en estos casos y, el apoyo siempre es necesario. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Bien, yo me retiro. Si el joven necesita algo más, no duden en buscarme.

-Le agradezco, doctor. – Espetó Ginebra, deslizando unas monedas en la mano del hombre. – Vamos, Thais. Acompáñelo hasta la puerta. – Ordenó a la mucama.

-¿Me permite subir, Ginebra? – Preguntó Sebastián, aún renuente a creer completamente en lo que le habían dicho.

-Claro, suba. Y recuerde lo que ha dicho el doctor. – La mulata sacudió levemente los hombros. Lo sabía, habían demasiados sentimientos y emociones encontradas en el pelinegro.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación que le habían indicado. Ciel se encontraba recostado en la cama. Sebastián se acercó con pasos silenciosos y acarició su mejilla suavemente. Tal como había dicho el doctor, su cabeza y su ojo derecho estaban cubiertos por una venda.

-Sebastián… - Murmuró el ojiazul, abriendo su ojo izquierdo al tiempo que se removía en la cama.

-Ciel. Yo… - Sebastián se sentó al lado del joven, sosteniendo su mano. – no sé qué decir. Pensé que habías escapado, pensé muchas cosas.

-Cómo si en realidad te hubiera importado si escapara. – Dijo Ciel en tono sarcástico. – Tampoco creo que te habría importado mucho si hubiera muerto.

-No lo entiendes. – El pelinegro bajó la mirada. Se sentía culpable de la forma en que lucía Ciel. – Yo había acordado con el viejo Farrington que nadie te haría daño pero…

-Pero él no cumplió su palabra. – Tomó el rostro de Sebastián con ambas manos y le obligó a verle. – No te gusta ver lo que ha quedado de mí, pero, es lo que has hecho conmigo.

-Por favor, Ciel. – Le acercó hacia él, respirando su dulce aliento. – Yo te amo, a ti y solo a ti. – Sus labios se rozaron y fue el ojiazul quien le hizo retroceder.

-No, Sebastián. No más. – Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. – Solo quiero irme a casa. – Y por primera vez, le pareció al pelinegro que tenía frente a él a un niño.

-De acuerdo. – Sebastián se puso de pie, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho por el rechazo que había recibido. – Me encargaré de conseguirle algo de ropa para el viaje pues, por lo que he entendido, todas sus pertenencias fueron robadas.

-¿Robadas? – Ciel acarició su dedo pulgar con tristeza aunque no se atrevió a preguntar por el anillo. Intentó recordar los rostros que había visto esa noche pero, le era imposible.

-Sí. Al parecer, se las llevaron las personas que le raptaron. – Sebastián se giró en ese momento, dispuesto a marcharse y olvidarse de Ciel, si es que éste así lo quería.

-¿Crees que podrías conseguirla para mañana? – La atención de Sebastián se había perdido en ese momento, observando con atención la peluca de cabellos negros que Ginebra guardaba sobre un busto de yeso.

-¿Mañana? – Murmuró el pelinegro, sin saber lo que decía realmente. Una repentina idea le hizo sonreír.

-Sí, mañana. – Afirmó Ciel con agresividad.

-Joven Phantomhive, si mañana yo fuese capaz de probarle a usted que puedo cambiar el curso de las cosas, ¿me perdonaría? – Sebastián se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

-No es cuestión de perdonar. – Masculló el ojiazul. – Además, cuando Arthur Farrington se entere que estoy vivo, lo más seguro es que…

-Te lo ruego, Ciel. – Le interrumpió Sebastián. Ciel desvió la mirada. - ¿Y si hubieras muerto para todos Ciel Phantomhive?

-¿Harías eso para ayudarme a escapar de este lugar? – Preguntó sin emoción. El pelinegro asintió. – Gracias.

Sebastián le dedicó una última mirada antes de marcharse. Ciel llevó una mano a su rostro, acariciando el parche sobre su ojo.

-No creas que no te amo. Es solo que siento demasiado dolor y, en verdad espero no volver a verte jamás, Sebastián Michaelis.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Como aclaraciones al capítulo pues, solamente el orden de los hechos; primero vemos el funeral falso que organizó Sebastián como parte de su plan.. y luego, tenemos lo que sucedió antes, el momento justo después que Ginebra encontrara a Ciel y, pues que ordeno llamar a Sebastián para que lo viera..

Muchas gracias por leer.. :DD


	15. La boda (Final parte 2)

_**Respuestas a reviews:** _

_**Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive:**_ Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y pues, aquí esta ya el fin al fin jajaja. No tengas pena por no comentar antes.. :DD Gracias por el review.. XDD

_**Bakaa-chan:**_ Lo siento.. xDD El capítulo estaba en ese orden justamente para asustar gente. Jajaja. Me pareció que el que todos creyeran a Ciel muerto, hasta los lectores por un momento, le añadiría un toque.. XDD No sé si lo logre pero, bueno ahí está.. XDD Y la segunda oportunidad para Sebastián, yo que Ciel también dudaría en dársela. Jajaja. Espero hayas tenido un feliz viaje. Y es extraño que se haya borrado.. Q_Q pero igual te lo agradezco muchísimo. :DD

_**Katha phantomhive: ** _Ciel quedó con un ojo dañado por el golpe que recibió pero, a Sebastián en realidad le importa Ciel por su forma de ser y no solo lo físico. Sí, yo también odio al viejo Farrington jajaja. Sí, Ginebra volvió a ayudar a Ciel al llevarlo a su casa porque al final del caso, ella quiere que el amor entre él y Sebastián triunfe. Lamento haberte asustado jajaja.. XDD Gracias por el review! XDD

_**mina-sama12**_: Y justamente por eso puse el funeral al principio. Jajaja, quería que se viera lo más real posible. Se acerca el final como bien dices y, ya por aquí está el último capítulo. XDD Ojalá te guste este último capítulo. Y gracias por el review! :DD

_**SaskiaKazeElric:**_ Creeme que los Farrington son odiados por mí también, jajaja.. :DD El pobre de Ciel ahí con un ojo dañado por causa del golpe que recibió y, es por eso que se siente con más deseos de irse. No quiere que sebastián se quede con él por lástima. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Usagi-chan: **_ ¿En serio? Lamento haberte dejado sin saber que más pasaba, jajaja.. :DD Sí, Vanessa merece que le pase algo por ser tan obstinada y no aceptar que sebastián no la ama. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**plop:**_ Es que ya se acerca el final.. jajaja.. XDD Y esperemos Ciel tenga su venganza o por lo menos un final más feliz, ¿no? Sebastián que se volvió experto en llorar en los funerales falsos. Lo alquilaremos para que vaya a llorar muertos jajaja. xDD ¡Qué molesto yo! XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Maka-Chan Evans:**_ ¡Vaya lo dices hasta con lágrima! XDD El pobre de Ciel que ya sufrió y pues, pareciera condenado a seguir sufriendo hasta morir. DD: Eh. Vanessa si es solo un estorbo para Sebastián creo.. XDD Le tocará casarse con ella a cambio de unos cuantos millones.. XDD Mentiras :DD Y perdón por la explicación jajaja.. te quería hacer dudar para cuando leyeras y mem lanzaras flechas.. XDD Por eso mejor traje el final pronto jaja.. Gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**A****claraciones del capitulo:**

Hola! Muy bien hoy si traigo el final para esta historia.. *rueda* quería escribir eso no sé porqué jaja.. XDD

Respecto al capítulo, comienza en la noche, justo después del funeral de Ciel. De ahí nos vamos derechitos hasta el día de la boda y finalmente, Sebastián tendrá la explicación que todos buscábamos.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ciel entró en la casa de los Lembre y se quitó el abrigo empapado. La ropa estaba tan mojada que se había adherido a su cuerpo. La tormenta se había hecho más fuerte. El sonido del aire hacía a los vidrios tintinear en sus marcos, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y el estruendo de los rayos le asustaba. Observó la estancia, todo estaba oscuro, probablemente Ginebra y todos los demás se habían ido a dormir ya.

"¿Y no le dará una oportunidad al señor Michaelis?" , le había preguntado la mulata durante el almuerzo. Ciel no había respondido. Una parte de él quería hacerlo, la otra se miraba al espejo. Literalmente Sebastián le había costado "un ojo de la cara" además de unos cuantos moretones y golpes, esa era la parte de él que no quería perdonarle.

Sin embargo, había prometido esperar a mañana sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a él, se giró nervioso, a estas alturas no sabía qué esperar.

-Sebastián… - Musitó sorprendido. No sabía cómo pero, el pelinegro se las había ingeniado para burlarlo y andar detrás de él hasta su habitación. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sebastián no dijo palabra alguna. Se abalanzó sobre el ojiazul y comenzó a arrancarle la ropa a tirones. - ¿Es qué acaso no me extrañas ni un poco?

-N-no. – Gimoteó Ciel, mientras las manos de Sebastián recorrían su húmeda piel. – Te amo. – Sus mejillas tomaron un ligero rubor cuando pronunció esas palabras.

-Yo también te amo. Por favor, dame una oportunidad. – Suplicó el pelinegro, deshaciéndose de su corbata y desabotonando su chaleco.

-¡Te he dado muchas! – Exclamó, con rabia pero aún sin separarse de su amado. – He soportado cada uno de tus castigos, la venganza que tomaste contra mí por mi hermana y hasta que Vanessa estuviera comprometida contigo pero, no sé qué más esperas de mí.

Sebastián se quedó en silencio, el ojiazul estaba en lo correcto. – Solo dame hasta mañana. – Ciel no le respondió, suspiró y miró hacia abajo. – Te lo ruego. – Tomó al muchacho por la barbilla y le besó dulcemente, deslizando una mano sobre su rostro y retirando el vendaje que cubría su ojo derecho.

Ciel permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Temía abrirlos y darse cuenta que jamás podría volver a ser el mismo. Aún así, se fundió en el beso con Sebastián, masajeando su lengua contra la suya, recordando el sabor de esos labios que siempre le habían provocado tantas sensaciones.

-No debemos. Es la casa de la señora Ginebra. – Murmuró Ciel, entre jadeos y caricias.

-Olvídalo. Nadie va escucharnos. – Sebastián sonrió y el ojiazul le empujó contra la pared, una mueca picaresca invadió su rostro. El pelinegro se mordió el labio, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-No, porque no hará ni un solo ruido, ¿o no, señor Michaelis? – Ciel desabotonó su camisa y le dio de tirones hasta que logro quitársela al pelinegro, quien lo observaba divertido con los mechones de su cabello húmedo rozando las mejillas del joven.

-No, joven Phantomhive. Seré muy cauteloso. – Apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras antes de gemir suavemente ante las mordidas y besos cariñosos que Ciel le proporcionaba a su cuello. Todo su cuerpo sentía un estremecimiento.

-¿No era esto lo que querías? – Preguntó Ciel en tono burlesco.

-Se equivoca, joven Phantomhive. – Lentamente el pelinegro le hizo andar hacia atrás hasta caer en la cama. – Era esto lo que quería.

El pelinegro se deshizo de lo que quedaba de la ropa de ambos y comenzó a besar el abdomen de Ciel. – Detente, por favor. – Suplicaba el ojiazul aun cuando eso no era más que una provocación al deseo del pelinegro. – Quiero que duela. – Susurró cuando tuvo el rostro de su amado cercano al suyo.

-Sí, señor. – Musitó Sebastián, resbalando sus dedos hasta la entrepierna de Ciel, masturbándolo solo un poco y, provocando que el joven arqueara la espalda gimiendo. - ¿Te gusta?

-Demasiado… - El ojiazul tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro sudoroso. – ¡Más Sebastián, más! – Exclamó antes de lanzar otro gemido. La boca del pelinegro lo succionaba de forma deliciosa.

-Estoy muy sediento esta noche. – Sonrió enterrando el rostro entre las piernas del joven nuevamente.

-¡Ah! No puedo más… Sebastián… - Murmuró, viniéndose entre la boca del mayor.

-¿Ya? – Sebastián limpió la comisura de sus labios con el dedo y lo lamió con satisfacción. - ¿Tan pronto te has rendido?

-Es tu culpa. – Jadeó el ojiazul, admirando el rostro hermoso del pelinegro, a pesar de no poderlo ver claramente por no tener el vendaje del ojo. – Ven acá, idiota. – Le tomó por los cabellos y le jaló hacia él. – Te amo.

-Y yo te amo más. – Susurró el mayor, sujetando las caderas de Ciel e introduciéndose lentamente. El joven solo cerró los ojos, no estaba preparado aún pero no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo. Ni siquiera sabía si aquella sería la última vez que sentiría la cálida y suave piel de Sebastián contra la suya.

Sus cuerpos se movían, ambos gimiendo al unísono. Jamás se habían sentido así, tan conectados. Solo perteneciéndose uno al otro sin pensar en un después.

-Hazlo con fuerza. – Repitió Ciel una vez más, provocando que un hambriento Sebastián acelerara las embestidas mientras pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrían el cuerpo del ojiazul. – Se-Sebastián, quiero sentirte… muy dentro de mí.

El pelinegro le penetró más profundamente, haciendo más lentas las embestidas, acariciando la entrada de Ciel y, haciendo que éste se retorciera sujetándose de las sábanas. – Ciel, hazlo conmigo… - Se acercó para susurrarlo en su oído como si alguien pudiera escucharlos. – Quiero ver cómo te derramas por mi culpa.

Ciel no pudo resistirse a aquellas palabras y terminó por venirse, a la vez que sentía como el pelinegro lo inundaba con su esencia. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin moverse, simplemente contemplando lo que acababan de hacer. Se habrían quedado así por mucho más tiempo de no haber sido por sus respiraciones agitadas y el temblor de sus cansados cuerpos que les obligaron a separarse.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – Preguntó Ciel al cabo de un rato, mientras ambos miraban al techo sin deseos de moverse, mucho menos levantarse de la cama. - ¿Te causo lástima no es cierto?

Sebastián rió. - ¿Es en serio lo que dices? – Se giró para mirar el rostro del ojiazul. – Ciel, te amo. No siento lástima por ti, jamás la he sentido o no habría sido la mitad de cruel de lo que alguna vez fui.

-¿Y ahora? Ahora que ni siquiera puedo verte claramente. – La voz de Ciel se tornó sombría. Quizás no pareciera algo importante para nadie pero, para él era un gran pesar el imaginar que jamás volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

-Volverás a ver. Te lo juro. – Sebastián tomó su rostro con ambas manos y beso la nariz del ojiazul. – Llega a la iglesia mañana. – Susurró. – Es todo lo que pido. Llega a la iglesia, justo a las dos treinta. Te prometo que no vas a decepcionarte de mí nuevamente.

Ciel apartó las manos del pelinegro con un gesto brusco. - ¿Ves como jamás sabes cuándo conformarte? Me has pedido que me quedara hasta mañana y he aceptado. ¿Ahora quieres que esté presente cuando pongas el maldito anillo en el dedo de esa pelirroja del demonio? – Alegó, frunciendo el ceño.

Sebastián se sentó en la cama con la mirada distraída en los objetos sobre la marquesa de Ginebra. No sabía cómo rebatir los argumentos del joven. -Por favor. Promételo. - Musitó al cabo de algunos segundos.

-Veré. – Masculló Ciel, escondiéndose debajo de las sábanas. – Yo no prometo a la ligera como algunos.

El pelinegro besó su mejilla y se levantó de la cama. – Puedes hacer lo que quieras después de eso. Es más, te daría el dinero necesario para que tu padre echara a andar su fábrica nuevamente. – Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la marquesa y, comenzó a juguetear con los mechones de la peluca negra que estaba ahí.

-¿Echar a andar? – Preguntó Ciel, sin moverse pero, poniendo toda su atención.

-Así es. No le he dado ni un centavo desde que te traje conmigo. Ha tenido que cerrarla. – Sebastián suspiró, no era de su agrado que el Conde estuviera quebrado, aunque Ciel no pensaba igual.

-¿Me pedirás algo a cambio del dinero? – Preguntó secamente.

-Todo lo contrario. Solo te daré el dinero si no soy capaz de cumplir mi promesa. – Regresó a la cama y se recostó al lado de Ciel, abrazándolo por encima de las sábanas.

-Entonces espero que no la cumplas. – Susurró el ojiazul, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho.

-¿Cambiarías tu felicidad por el bienestar de tu familia? – Y su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta, pues Ciel ya se había dormido o, por lo menos había fingido estarlo.

Sebastián se recostó un rato más, inhalando el dulce aroma de Ciel.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Un rayo de sol entró por la ventana haciéndole removerse en la cama y restregarse los ojos. El dolor en su espalda baja le hizo recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

"Sebastián, te has ido." Musitó, al darse cuenta que se hallaba solo en la cama.

Ginebra abrió la puerta en ese momento, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Entró en la habitación, con su clásico aire de suficiencia y esa hermosa sonrisa iluminando su moreno rostro. – Joven Phantomhive, ¿no me diga qué se quedará en esa cama todo el día?

-No veo para qué levantarme temprano, señora Ginebra. – Musitó Ciel, sin levantar la vista sus rodillas cubiertas aun por las cobijas.

-Yo creo exactamente lo contrario, joven. Hoy más que nunca usted debería estar preparado para disfrutar de su último día en Yorkshire. – Ginebra se dio la vuelta para admirar su peinado en el espejo de la marquesa. Entonces notó que la peluca de cabellos negros no estaba en su lugar. - ¿Usted ha tomado mi peluca?

-¿Qué? – El ojiazul no había aún hilvanado una respuesta lógica para lo primero. - ¿Peluca, dice? No tengo la menor idea, señora Ginebra.

La mulata se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – No importa, supongo que tendré que usar otra. Espero verle en el comedor para el desayuno. – Dijo, avanzando hasta la puerta. - ¡Ah! Por cierto, el cochero del señor Michaelis trajo una caja para usted. Si desea le pido a alguien que la suba.

-Se lo agradecería, señora. – Suspiró y luego esbozó una sonrisa. – De hecho, debo decir "gracias" por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

-No tiene nada que agradecer. – Respondió, ligeramente sonrojada mientras estiraba su falda en señal de nerviosismo. – Yo lo considero un gran amigo.

-Digo lo mismo, mi señora. – Ciel sonrió, preguntándose la edad de la mulata pues, cuando sonreía de esa manera podía pasar por una joven que no llegaba siquiera a los veinticinco.

Ginebra abrió la puerta y se giró una vez más. "Le deseo mucha suerte, joven Phantomhive."

Ciel le sonrió, mas no hizo el menor esfuerzo por levantarse y volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

.

.

* * *

James entró en la habitación de Sebastián, jadeante y sudoroso. "Está listo, señor. He pagado muchísimo por él pero, está listo." Decía el hombre, mostrando una caja a Sebastián.

El pelinegro, quien estaba anudándose la corbata frente al espejo, se dio la vuelta para ver al mayordomo. – Excelente, James. – Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – Revisa mi abrigo, ahí tengo algo que nos ayudará a que luzcas más como todo un Michaelis.

-Seguro, señor. – Asintió el rubio. – Ahora iré a prepararme si no le incomoda.

-No, James. Puedes irte. - Sebastián volvió a lo suyo, admirándose a sí mismo mientras vestía un traje negro, solamente adornado por una rosa blanca en la solapa. – Bien. Que sea lo que tenga que ser.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Las campanadas del reloj abuelo se escuchaban a lo lejos, despertando al joven ojiazul. Se sentó en la cama, asombrado ante el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

"¿Qué hora será?", se picó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor hasta que su vista llegó a la caja blanca en los pies de la cama.

La destapó y, dentro estaba un traje perfectamente doblado junto a una pequeña tarjeta con la leyenda: _"Le estaré esperando, joven Phantomhive."_

"Sebastián.", Musitó, y brincó de la cama para correr escaleras abajo, mientras se cuestionaba mentalmente si debía o no conceder al pelinegro esa última oportunidad.

Llegó a la sala y vio el reloj, eran las dos de la tarde.

"No… puedo…" Susurró. "No debería." Pero su deseo era mayor, y ahora sabía que tenía una boda a la que no podía faltar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Los invitados a la boda se aglomeraban en el atrio de la iglesia. Atrás había quedado el drama de la otra noche, el entierro de Ciel Phantomhive y el triste Sebastián Michaelis. Hoy, las mujeres maquilladas y los hombres encatrinados esperaban al apuesto e inteligente negociante de siempre; así era la sociedad, y así la vida en esos días, nada valía más que un buen matrimonio.

Todos lo comentaban, Sebastián Michaelis era un suertudo por haber enamorado a la "hermosa" Vanessa Farrington, la persona que le haría ser el millonario número uno en Inglaterra.

-¡Mamá! – Gimoteaba Vanessa, luchando con su cabello ensortijado, el velo de novia y el bouquet de rosas color durazno. - ¡Las flores no son del color adecuado!

-Hija, esas fueron las únicas que pudimos encontrar en ese tono. – La joven hizo un puchero al escuchar esas palabras. – Son hermosas, al igual que tú.

-Son horribles. – Sentenció, sentada aún en el carruaje. – Lo peor es que Sebastián aún no llega, mamá. ¿Qué tal si se ha arrepentido? ¡Aun después de todo lo que hemos hecho!

Un carruaje negro apareció entonces, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver descender de él al pelinegro. El traje le sentaba a la perfección, lo había combinado con un sombrero de copa negro que dejaba ver apenas los mechones delanteros de su cabello.

Se acercó al carruaje de Vanessa y tomó su enguatada mano para darle un suave beso. – Luce simplemente hermosa, señorita Farrington. – La pelirroja le sonrió ampliamente. Alguien comentó algo acerca de lo malo que era ver a la novia si, ésta no se encontraba aún en el altar, pero a nadie pareció importarle. Todos estaban maravillados con la escena.

El pelinegro tomó a la joven de la mano y le ayudó a descender. El viejo Farrington se adelantó para quitar inmediatamente a Sebastián y ser él quien llevara a Vanessa hasta el altar.

Ginebra, junto a su hija, observaban toda la escena desde la puerta de la iglesia. -Señora Lembre. Señorita. – Saludó Sebastián a ambas con una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Nervioso, señor Michaelis? – Preguntó la mulata con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

-Un poco, señora Ginebra. – El pelinegro correspondió la sonrisa. – La persona que amo me espera.

-Ha de ofrecerle un poco de agua a su novia antes de la ceremonia, parece sedienta. – Dijo Ginebra, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la pelirroja, quien parecía acalorada por haber esperado tanto en el carruaje.

-Seguro. – Respondió Sebastián y se encaminó hacia dentro de la iglesia. Su sonrisa se apagó repentinamente al ver el comportamiento de todos a su alrededor. Ninguno, aparte de Ginebra y su familia, valían algo. Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de lo que haría.

Llegó al altar, se dio la vuelta y extendió una mano; esperando por recibir a la que sería su futura esposa.

-Bien Sebastián, entrego a usted a mi única hija. Mi más preciado tesoro. – El viejo Farrington parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto. "Como si en realidad le importara este pedazo de carne que tiene como hija.", pensó Sebastián.

El pelinegro asintió, tomando la mano de la joven amablemente. – Amor mío, ¿no desea un poco de agua antes de comenzar? – Preguntó con dulzura cuando Arthur se hubo marchado.

La pelirroja, sorprendida ante las palabras de Sebastián asintió. El pelinegro, entonces, hizo una seña para que Marie se acercara con el agua. El sacerdote contempló el momento con disgusto, no solo por el sombrero que Sebastián parecía querer usar durante toda la ceremonia, sino por aquella ridícula interrupción.

-Hermanos, – Comenzó a hablar, obligando a Vanessa a dejar de beber y, regresar a la compostura. El pelinegro tomó la copa, la devolvió a Marie y volvió a su lugar sin mirar a la joven. – nos hemos reunido hoy para celebrar el matrimonio entre Sebastián y Vanessa.

Los presentes observaban la ceremonia mientras, un Ciel acalorado corría, intentando llegar a la iglesia. No podían ser más de las dos treinta pues, el había salido de la casa de los Lembre a las dos y quince. – Por favor, espera.

-Señorita Vanessa Farrington, ¿acepta al señor Sebastián Michaelis como su legítimo esposo, para serle fiel en la salud y la enfermedad; en la riqueza y la pobreza? – Preguntó el sacerdote.

-Acepto. – Musitó Vanessa. No se sentía bien, era como si le faltara el aire, solo quería que todo terminara y poder salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

-Señor Sebastián Michaelis, ¿acepta a la señorita Vanessa Farrington como su legítima esposa, para serle fiel, respetarla y amarla todos los días de su vida? – Preguntó nuevamente el sacerdote.

Ciel llegó a la entrada de la iglesia en ese momento.

-Acepto. – Respondió Sebastián, y el ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Para esto me has hecho llegar hasta aquí?", se preguntó en su fuero interno. Aunque esa voz, no le parecía la voz de Sebastián.

-¿Sebastián? – La pelirroja le tocó el hombro a su ahora esposo, no conseguía ver bien sus rasgos desde el costado pues, se sentía algo mareada y veía borroso. – Amor, por favor, déjeme ver su rostro. – El hombre se giró y Vanessa lanzó un grito antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Impostor! – Gritó Arthur Farrington, arrancando el sombrero del joven y revelando su verdadera identidad. El caos estalló dentro de la iglesia.

-James… - Musitó Ciel, justo antes que una mano cubriera su boca desde atrás. La retiró de su rostro y se giró para ver de quien se trataba. – Sebastián.

-Sabía que vendrías. - El pelinegro sonrió picarescamente y, le jaló del brazo, echándose a correr mientras Ciel le seguía, siendo prácticamente arrastrado.

-¡Basta! – Exclamó el ojiazul, obligando a Sebastián a detenerse. - ¿Qué es esto? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Nos vamos de Yorkshire, Ciel. Escaparemos de este maldito lugar. – Colocó una mano en el rostro del joven. – Me concediste una última oportunidad, no quiero desperdiciarla. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Ciel pasó saliva, ligeramente asustado y aún temblando por la adrenalina que todo esto había provocado en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sabía bien lo que quería. Quería ir con ese hombre al fin del mundo de ser preciso. – Sí, quiero ir contigo Sebastián.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Cerró los ojos, aspirando una vez más el delicioso aroma del cuello de Sebastián mientras viajaban en el tren. No le interesaba más saber a dónde iban, aunque el pelinegro le había prometido que volvería a ver a sus padres tan pronto, los Farrington les perdieran la pista.

Llevaban tres días escapando juntos y, aun no se atrevía a preguntar. –Sebastián, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer qué? – Preguntó el aludido fingiendo inocencia.

-Escapar de la iglesia. – Masculló Ciel, sin ánimo de bromas.

Sebastián sonrió y en su rostro asomó una nota de humor demoníaco. – Verás. El día que te encontré y prometí ayudarte a mantener la mentira sobre tu muerte, una idea llegó a mi mente. Escaparía contigo, pero para no despertar sospechas lo haría hasta el momento de la boda. Así, le pedí a James que consiguiera un traje exactamente igual al mío. Luego, yo hurté la peluca de la marquesa de Ginebra Lembre para él.

Claro que nuestro principal problema residía en el cambio. Ahí fue donde la mente de nuestra querida amiga, Ginebra, entró en acción. Ella me sugirió darle a beber un té de hierbas alucinógenas para que no notara la diferencia tan rápidamente. Así, le ofrecí un poco de agua antes de la ceremonia, mas al momento de devolver la copa fue James y no yo, quien regreso a su lado para ésta.

-Su cinismo y sarcasmo me asombran, señor Michaelis. – Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ciel. – ¿Cree usted que la señorita Farrington haya muerto?

-Mmm… No, joven Phantomhive, de hecho, imagino que pasó una tarde muy animada. – Contestó Sebastián y, ambos echaron a reír.

-Te amo, Sebastián Michaelis.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, que lo comentaron, que lo agregaron como favorito.. saben que se los agradezco de corazón.. :DD No pondré la historia como finalizada aún pues, agregaré otro capítulo únicamente para los reviews.. :DD

Por aquí les dejo el link de mi última historia. ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues porque después de esto vendrán estudios y eso. Probablemente ya no habrá mucho tiempo para la escritura. Así que solo me queda esta y una que tengo ahí en amor yaoi llamada "Green Academy" que en poco tiempo publicaré aquí también.

www. fanfiction (punto) net /s/8927927/1/Los-50-rostros-de-un-Phantomhive


	16. Capítulo 16: Reviews

_**Respuestas a Reviews:  
**_

_**Bakaa-chan:**_ Sé que no sabías que lograrían escapar, jajaja. Pero fue bueno que lo consiguieran, ¿no? XDD Gracias! :DD Me alegro muchísimo que te gustara la historia. Lamento que no haya sido más larga y, bueno dejo en la menre de cada quien lo que sucedería cuando salieran de Yorkshire. Probablemente irían a ver a los padres de Ciel y, supongo que les ocultarían la verdad de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos. Jajaja..  
Solo queda un capítulo más de Aqua y, ya verás que varias cosas más aparecerán por ahí.. XDD Los favoritos... ahh.. yo también los descubrí hasta hace poco jajaja.. XDD Gracias por leer la historia y gracias por el review.. :DD

**_mina-sama12: _**Gracias! :DD Me alegro que haya sido de tu agrado y, pues, sí.. el último. XDD La verdad la historia era corta desde que la imaginé.. XDD Ya en uno o dos días lo más, estará el final de Aqua y no, por favor no mueras.. DD: jajaja..  
Vanessa debió haber muerto pero, entonces, Sebastián o Ciel hubieran quedado traumatizados por matar a una gorda tan fea.. jajajaj, son mentiras, no sé... Nunca se me pasó por la mente matarla, tal vez porque en el fondo me daba cierta lástima. XDD  
Gracias y suerte para ti tambien! Cuídate y gracias por el review! :DD

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Hola! Y gracias a ti por dedicarle tiempo a leerla y comentarla.. :DD Probablemente a lo que Ciel temía más que a darle otra oportunidad a Sebastián esa noche, era a la lástima. Porque quería sentirse a la altura de él y que tal vez no dijeran algo como "Sebastián le hizo el favor de fijarse en él.." jajaja.. XDD  
Sebastián y Ginebra que, de acuerdo a la historia, ya eran amigos desde antes... Aunque Ginebra a veces se enojaba de verlo como reaccionaba.. XDD Pero, ya vez, al final entre ambos idearon un plan para que él pudiera estar con Ciel y, dejar a Vanessa por ahí tirada jajajaj.. XDD Gracias por el review y me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado! :DD Gracias por el review!

**_VeckeFer:_** Algo me dice que la leíste toda en una sola vez.. XDD Muchísimas gracias por hacerlo y por comentarla también. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el final! Existían varias versiones cuando lo hice. Entre una de ellas, Sebastián y Ciel simplemente se separban y, para Ciel, el moreno era solo un buen recuerdo y un mal recuerdo por otra parte. Existía otra, en la que pasaban muchos años sin verse, y ya cuando Ciel había conseguido levantar de nuevo la fábrica de su padre, volvía a encontrarse con Sebastián. De ahí escribí este y, pensé que en realidad todos los queríamos juntos.. XDD  
Muchas gracias por el review! :DD

**_plop:_** Así se plantaba a una novia antes.. jajajaja.. con estilo. Aún no se usaba lo de salir corriendo.. XDD Y bueno, James en realidad no estaba "casado casado" con Vanessa porque se había casado con otro nombre. Aunque sí la había aceptado como esposa y, ella a él. Supongo que iba haber un poco de escándalo y relajo por ahí con eso.. XDD  
Gracias por leer y comentar, también por los buenos deseos.. XDD Se supone que sacaré un examen de inglés que dirá que lo puedo hablar en un 85% ?) difícil eso jajaja.. XDD Y no los abandonaré.. xDD Muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Maka-Chan Evans: **_ Ehh.. qué bueno que te gustó el final sino, seguro me vienes a cortar un dedo o algo peor jajaja.. XDD Y los "Farrington" perdieron, que sería mejor decir "Vanessa se quedó sin probar a Sebastián" jajaja.. XDD No, no morirás de derrame nasal solo dirás "Ojalá alguien pudiera dibujar esto.." xDD Aunque debo confesar que soy terrible para escribir lemmon.. me toma horas hacerlo.. XDD  
Puedes amenazar con homicidios cuando escriba otra.. ?) no te pongas triste por eso.. jajaja.. XDD Y muchas gracias por la felicitación. Habrá que contarle a James que te has enamorado de él. Aunque quién sabe, quizás Vanessa se lo quedó a el al final. Jajaja, ahora anímate a leer otros fics. Son entretenidos aunque no sigas mi consejo que empiezo a leerlos en el capítulo ocho o nueve. Vaya a saber por qué.. XDD  
Muchas gracias por el review! :DD Bye bye..

**_SaskiaKazeElric:_** Me alegro que te haya gustado el final. Y bueno, probablemente la moraleja de la historia (aunque suene cursi XDD) era esa, la venganza al final solo te afectará a ti mismo. Sebastián hubiera sido feliz con Ciel mucho antes si, hubiera dejado todo eso de la venganza en contra de Adela un tiempo atrás. Ciel, por su parte, amaba a Sebastián, y fue él quien verdaderamente supo buscar en su corazón ese amor, y perdonar a Sebastián.  
Siempre termino los fics, a veces tardo un poco pero, siempre termino porque me cae re mal quedarme con la duda de algo. XDD Jajaja, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, veremos como me va con mi estudio "avanzado" del inglés.. horror con eso.. XDD Gracias a ti por leer y comentar la historia.. XDD y por este review! :DD Cuídate mucho tú también.

_**Guest: **_ Muchas gracias por la felicitación.. jajaja, ahora estoy ruborizada.. XDD Y Vanessa se lo merecía por querer tener algo que su dinero no era capaz de comprar. Bueno, diríamos "hizo su lucha" porque, trató hasta lo último con tal de separar a Ciel de Sebastián y, no pudo.. XDD  
Podría ser que en algún momento hiciera un epílogo. Aunque pueda que sí tarde un poco porque como te decía, nunca antes pensé en hacerle uno.. XDD Lo único es que esperemos verdaderamente se le hayan perdido a los Farrington.. jajaja.. :DD  
Muchísimas gracias por el review y por leer la historia. :DD

**_¡Espero poder seguir escribiendo historias que sean de su agrado y muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic!_ **


End file.
